


【朱白】尋物啟示（已完結）

by Alessa_Sapphirespace



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_Sapphirespace/pseuds/Alessa_Sapphirespace
Summary: 緣起：可愛的小白菜老師負責輔導某個特殊學生的過程中發現自己不小心對該學生的家長動心惹雖然覺得對方似乎也對自己有意思卻只敢默默暗戀不敢表白深怕自己的感情給對方造成困擾更不想成為破壞人家家庭幸福的元兇嚶嚶嚶ーーーーー許多東西都是靠不怎麼嚴謹的我的腦袋想像出來的，BUG求忽略，OOC是必然😎清水向/平淡日常向學生家長居居X幼兒園老師北北圈地自萌，勿上升真人
Relationships: 居北, 朱一龍/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

0.小白老師的煩惱

小白老師這幾天覺得很焦慮，他開始懷疑自己內心的道德準則是否出了差錯。

怎麼會，對學生的家長動心了呢？

1.朱小魚

今年是白宇在蔚藍幼兒園任職的第二年，雖是誤打誤撞來到這裡工作，薪水也不算優渥，但目前還是助教的白宇，對這份工作卻是十分滿意，至少迄今為止一切都很順利，到職前聽說的那些恐龍家長與惡魔小孩都沒出現，外顯性格活潑愛搞怪的白宇，反而每天都跟孩子們玩得很開心。

朱小魚是在學期過了三分之一時轉來白宇負責的玫瑰中班的。

聽說小魚媽媽是個大美人兒，聽說小魚是因為媽媽臨時調職才從某知名私立貴族幼兒園倉促地轉到這所公立幼兒園就讀，聽說朱小魚跟媽媽一樣是個美人兒，但不愛說話――更確切地說，從轉來的第一天至今將近一週，他只開口說過兩句話。

聽說朱小魚是特殊生。

這些關於新學生的資訊，都是白宇聽說的。

因為在朱小魚轉過來的兩天前，白宇跟玫瑰班的孩子們打了一場轟轟烈烈的水仗。

等小朋友們都玩盡興以後，主帥白將軍便手忙腳亂地趕著在放學前把孩子們頭髮弄乾，換上備用的替換衣物，而自己則只掛了條毛巾穿著濕透的衣服吹了好幾個小時的冷氣，於是當天回家後，白將軍英勇地，重感冒了。

幾天後大病初癒的白宇剛進教室，班主任就拉著他說了一通新學生的狀況。

白宇怔怔地聽完，對班主任口中的小美人有些好奇，但下一瞬便被喊去後頭搬教具。

等他忙活完回來，傳說中的朱小魚已經安靜地坐在教室角落了。

他一雙大眼低垂著，長而濃密的羽睫不時隨著眨眼動作搧動，小巧白皙的臉蛋肉呼呼地，尖小的下巴卻看得出日後必然出落成一個大美女。

白宇觀察了他一會兒，見其他孩子都照著班主任的指示三三兩兩地拿著教具分組遊戲，只有朱小魚一人沉默地做著自己的事，彷彿全世界都被他屏蔽在結界外。

想了想，白宇知會班主任一聲後便搬了張矮凳子坐到朱小魚對面。

手長腳長的白宇縮在小凳子上時看上去也不過一小團，有些淘氣的孩子便趁機爬到他背上搞怪。

他大笑著跟背上的皮猴子們打鬧一陣後，才趕著他們去拿教具，自己則拍拍身上的粉色圍裙，帶著微笑重新望向朱小魚。

「小魚你好，我是小白老師。」白宇亮出一排整齊白皙的牙齒，聲音輕柔地開口：「你來玫瑰班已經一週了，但咱們是第一次見面，對吧？」

朱小魚聞聲抬眸瞄了他一眼後，毫無意外地，沒任何反應便低頭繼續手上的事。

由於是預料之中，白宇也不以為杵，他勾勾嘴角觀察了朱小魚座位周遭，只見小桌上散落著許多筆，有蠟筆有彩色筆也有色鉛筆，而朱小魚正專注地在一張畫紙上塗抹著，紙上沒什麼具象的圖案，都是大面積的色塊，色彩十分飽和。即使是用蠟筆或色鉛筆塗抹，朱小魚依然會耐心地將畫紙的每一分空白都填滿。

以他這年紀的孩子來說，這種耐心與專注十分難得。

想起稍早班主任說的話，白宇繼續試圖與朱小魚打交道，他問了很多問題，而朱小魚一個字都沒回答。

不過白宇本來就是個擅長自問自答、單口相聲的孩子，兩人面對面「聊」了半天，朱小魚才終於放下筆從畫紙上回神。

白宇看見他望向自己，開心地笑彎了眼，忙手舞足蹈地繼續自己的單口相聲，想讓他的注意力在自己身上停留久一點。

可惜朱小魚看了他十多秒後，便轉頭望向窗外。

「你在看啥？」鍥而不捨地問道，白宇順著朱小魚的目光也一同望向窗外。

窗外晴空萬里，院子中幾顆高大的樹隨風搖曳，枝葉篩下的陽光斑駁地落在庭院地上，風和日麗，歲月靜好。

於是朱小魚決定出去曬太陽。

「這這…」白宇邊有些慌張地跟在他身後，邊朝班主任投去求助的目光，班主任接過他的眼神，平靜地點了點頭：「沒事，小魚常常這樣，看著他，注意他的安全，別讓他出了幼兒園就好。」

於是白宇便與朱小魚一同到了庭院樹下望天，曬太陽…

照顧了朱小魚一天，白宇愈發覺得這個孩子很有意思，雖然不說話，但那雙靈動的大眼中卻似藏有萬千思緒。他雖然把所有人屏蔽在自己的世界之外，但偶爾還是會瞧一眼自己的「跟屁蟲」，再繼續做自己的事。

多數時間裡，朱小魚都沉默的畫著圖，塗抹出一張又一張色彩斑斕的圖畫，白宇今天唯一一次聽見他說話，是在英語教師拿出他的教學圖卡時。

外籍老師正在教小朋友們各種服裝的說法，而那張讓朱小魚開口的關鍵圖卡上，印有穿著深色西裝的帥氣上班族卡通圖，小朋友們奶聲奶氣地複誦著發音十分不準確的「Suit」 。

只有窩在角落畫圖，偶一抬眼看見圖卡的朱小魚回答跟大家不同：「龍龍(發音：攏龍)。」

坐在旁邊的白宇突然聽見他的聲音時還有些恍惚，以為自己聽錯了：「小魚，你說什麼？」

「…」大約是覺得身旁這位如同忠犬般跟了自己一天的老師十分有誠意，朱小魚大發慈悲地指著外籍教師手上圖卡，又說了一次：「龍龍。」

「龍龍？龍龍是誰？」這次白宇得到的是一如既往的沉默。

朱小魚再次低頭專注塗色，彷彿剛剛開口說話的人不是他。

又被驅逐出結界的白宇抓抓臉頰，忍不住笑了出來，他小心地伸手摸了摸朱小魚的頭，眼中充滿溫柔。

白宇想著，如果小美人可以對自己多打開幾次結界，不知道該有多好。

臨近放學時分，白宇看著朱小魚像設了定時器一般，時間一到便自動自發地收拾一桌子畫材，接著穿上外套背上書包，站到門口去望天，不住有些訝異。

認真想想，其實這孩子沒什麼大問題啊！他只是，活在自己的世界裡。

不吵不鬧，該吃飯時乖乖吃飯，雖然吃到一半會突然跑去外面晃一圈再回來繼續吃，午休時間也不願意跟其他小孩一樣好好睡覺，但整體來說，朱小魚實在不算什麼麻煩人物。

放學時間到了，班主任親自看顧學生，等著校門口的老師唱名，再讓孩子背上書包走到校門口去，而這段時間白宇通常會去協助文書資料整理或環境灑掃。

公立幼兒園人員有限，白宇身為其中極少數的助理教保員，且還是尚未取得幼教證照的助理職，需要負責的雜務就比一般擁有正式教保員執照的老師多。每天剛到校與放學時分，都是白宇最忙碌的時間。

不過對白宇而言，這份工作還是挺順心的，他的人生志向很平凡，只要每天開心快樂便足矣。

不是班主任就不需要面對家長，只需要融入單純可愛的小朋友當中，帶領他們探索玩耍，讓孩子們也同他一般貫徹每天開心過日子的理念就好。這點對白宇來說完全沒難度。

正在研讀幼教師證照的他，對於如何正確引導孩子也漸漸摸出一點心得來，他的短期目標便是盡快考取幼教師證照，成為正式教保員，陪伴更多孩子度過人生中最無憂無慮的一段時光。

等白宇幫忙歸置完教具回到教室時，朱小魚已經回家了，教室裡也只剩小貓兩、三隻，輕呼口氣望著窗外的夕陽餘暉，白宇將手塞進圍裙口袋裡露出一抹微笑，一天又平安的過去了，感謝飛天小女警的努力。

回家路上，白宇繞去住家附近的超商買了微波食品充當晚餐，正要去結帳時，瞥見糖果區架上有個青色小龍造型的糖果罐，想起了朱小魚，還有另一個人，便鬼使神差地一併拿了去結帳。

提著小龍糖罐與微波餐盒，白宇哼著歌慢慢走著，思緒不住飄遠了，想起打完那場轟轟烈烈水仗的隔天，壯烈病倒的自己。

想起在醫院偶遇的某個好心人。

2.小青龍與好心人

那天，凌晨六點剛過，白宇便渾身發冷地從睡夢中轉醒。

瞄了鬧鐘一眼後，白宇將手背貼上滾燙的額頭，不住發出了難受的呻吟。

他又躺了半晌，才摸來手機傳訊息請假，然後緩慢地撐起身子下床，緩慢地移動到浴室梳洗，緩慢地換衣服。

換好衣服後，他縮著身子倒回床上，抓著手機查看附近診所開診時間，但診所幾乎都是九點開門，而現在才剛過七點…

思索幾秒後，白宇決定到地區醫院掛急診。

感冒掛急診確實有點小題大作，但白宇想到自己獨自在外租屋，可憐兮兮地病倒在家裡沒人知曉，有個什麼萬一就糟糕了，於是感覺萬分心酸的他硬是撐起精神，出門看醫生。

幸好那間地區醫院離他家不算遠，走路只要二十分鐘左右，雖然他足足走了快一小時，到達急診室時幾乎快昏過去。

上午十點多，打了退燒針又吊了點滴，在急診室病床上迷迷糊糊睡了一覺的白宇，終於恢復了一點精神，但就一點。

護士小姐拔了針後，許是看白宇一個大男孩病懨懨地縮在床上有點可憐，加上眼下不忙，便好心地幫他跑了批價流程，不過領藥櫃檯在靠近大門的另一側，白宇還是得自己過去。

本來就腸胃弱的白宇起了大早卻沒進食，即使因病沒什麼食欲，胃依然任性地舉旗抗議，加上感冒手腳無力，他只能弓著身子搖搖晃晃慢吞吞地前進。

此時所有注意力都放在鬧騰的胃上，幾乎貼牆走的白宇沒注意腳邊物事，走沒幾步就不小心絆到了走廊邊的候診椅，腳下一軟身子一歪，眼看著就要臉貼地摔倒了。

這時候，一條強而有力的臂膀適時地從身後圈住了白宇的腰，一把將他撈了起來。

白宇只感覺身子一晃，便逃過了與地面的親密接觸。

等他堪堪站定後，才發現自己幾乎半個身子都倚靠在伸出援手的陌生人身上。

「啊，不、不好意思…謝謝你啊…」白宇有點窘迫地扯出一抹虛弱的笑，輕拍了拍那位好心人還緊緊環住自己腰的手：「我沒事了，站穩了…」

「你還好嗎？」依言鬆開手的好心人關切地問道，嗓音十分溫潤好聽，白宇聞言不住轉頭看了過去。

那瞬間，白宇人生中第一次確切地理解到何謂勾魂奪魄的美。

眼前的男子雖然戴著口罩遮去了大半張臉，但光憑那雙澄澈明亮的桃花大眼與令人驚艷的羽睫，便看得出這位能單手撈起自己的好心人，顏值肯定跟他的臂力一樣不俗。

嗯？為什麼這麼說？

因為他另一隻手還抱了個同樣帶著口罩四、五歲大的女娃娃，卻能輕鬆地單手撈起自己這個一米八三的大男孩。

要知道，他此時身上還是穿著剪裁合身的深藍色西裝呢！

空長身高卻沒長幾兩肉的白宇，不住有些羨慕也有些讚嘆。

「你沒事吧？」見白宇對著自己發呆，好心人伸手在他眼前揮了揮：「還是我扶你到旁邊坐一下？」

「啊？那、那個，我沒事…沒事…謝謝你。」回過神的白宇懊惱地壓了壓帽子遮掩自己方才的失態，再次向好心人道謝後，慢吞吞地朝櫃檯走去。

「龍龍？」好心人手上抱著的小女孩勾著他的脖子細聲開口，試圖吸引他的注意，但被稱為「龍龍」的男子卻一眼不瞬地盯著白宇，直到他有氣無力地順利抵達領藥櫃檯後才收回視線。

垂眸思考幾秒，「龍龍」將小女孩重新抱穩了：「小魚，我們晚點再去跟媽咪會合，好不好？」

小女孩有著一雙和男子很像的大眼，聞言沒回答，只是眨眨眼後把頭靠到男子肩上。

男子彎彎眼睛笑了，揉揉女孩的小腦袋後大步朝剛領完藥的白宇走去。

白宇不知道剛剛發生了什麼事，只知道回過神後他已經坐在好心人的車上，報著去往自己家的路線。

「我在家工作，時間自由，既然有開車，送你一下也不礙事。」

「昂，真巧，你家的方向剛好順路。」

「嗯，晚點跟他媽媽會合後，要去新的幼兒園看看環境。」

「我剛搬到這個城市，還不是很熟悉…」

記不得自己說了什麼，但對方說的幾句話倒是記得很清楚。

也不多句，好心人似乎和後頭兒童汽座上的小娃娃一樣生性恬靜，不愛說話。

開車比走路快，幾句話的時間已經到了白宇住的公寓樓下。

「你自己上去沒問題吧？」白宇動作緩慢地解開安全帶下車時，好心人關心的問道，看他的動作似乎想跟著下車，但又看了後座小女孩一眼，略顯為難。

心思細膩的白宇看見他的神情趕緊擺擺手：「沒事沒事，我自己可以的，今天真是謝謝你了。」

好心人猶豫幾秒後，點點頭開口：「那好，你快進去吧，好好休息。」

腦袋仍然昏沉的白宇對好心人的最後印象，只有那雙帶著溫柔與關心的好看桃花眼，還有掛在照視鏡上的青色小龍吊飾。

白宇事後回想起來，怪自己真是病糊塗了，居然忘記問好心人叫什麼名字，忘記留個資訊找機會好好道謝。

甚至把自己的帽子也忘在人家車上了。

似乎還有什麼東西，也跟著忘在好心人那裡了，但白宇不想仔細去思量，打算讓這算是意外的小事就這樣過去。


	2. Chapter 2

3.再遇見

時間過得很快，兩週過去，白宇依然是朱小魚的特別小跟班，負責陪他臨時起意四處悠晃，負責引導他表達自己的感受，負責想辦法讓朱小魚參與到同學們的分組遊戲中。

剛開始朱小魚總眨著大眼不明白白宇為什麼要一直溫聲軟語與自己說話，一直掛著微笑跟著在自己身後。

後來，他偶爾會與白宇對話，雖然次數不多，但也算進步很多。

再後來，朱小魚漸漸願意加入團體活動，雖然經常在活動進行到一半時突然望向窗外發呆，或是因為不回答同學問題而導致活動行程出現阻礙，但至少，他身周的結界沒有最初那麼結實了。

與班主任聊起來時，小白老師依然欣慰地假裝拭淚。

這天是週六，白宇睡到下午兩點才翻身下床，邊刷牙邊回覆朋友的訊息。

［韓光］@Mr. WHITE 白，今天要一起去阿通家吃火鍋嗎？

［云］他這麼懶，肯定還沒起床

［阿通］欸你們誰去買一下火鍋料，我先準備湯頭

［韓光］我晚點去買

［子維］跟你一起去，順帶買兩手啤酒

［云］我也去

［云］@Mr. WHITE 起了沒？還活著就吱個聲

［Mr. WHITE］吱

［云］看見你還活著，為父就安心了

［Mr. WHITE］去你的

［韓光］白，去不去買火鍋料？

［Mr. WHITE］去啊 等我

白宇放下手機漱口，把鬍茬修乾淨後洗了臉，回房換衣服出門。

超市就在白宇家附近，他慢騰騰的晃過去，遠遠就看見他幾個死黨站在門口說笑。

章若云看見他，朝他揮揮手道：「就在你家附近還能遲到，你是屬烏龜的啊？」

「這才幾天不見，乖兒子就這麼想念我啊？」白宇雙手扠在褲子口袋裡依舊步伐悠哉，笑得沒心沒肺的。

「爸爸我是擔心你一個人餓死在家沒人知道，懂不懂感恩。」章若云伸手搭上白宇的肩，嘴上還在瞎扯淡。

「得了吧你！前陣子你爹我都病到差點掛了，也沒見你來噓寒問暖兩句。」白宇笑著抖抖肩膀：「去去去，手拿開。」

「孽子啊孽子！」伸手弄亂白宇出門前特地抓好的頭髮後，章若云大笑著往前跑開，白宇在他身後出腳輕踢了一下：「滾！」

笑鬧著走進超市，幾人直奔冷凍區，轉眼間就裝滿了一車的肉片與火鍋料，活像一輩子都沒吃過肉似的。

何子維是個酒鬼，原本說了買兩手啤酒，後來直接扛了兩箱架到推車上。

「買這麼多喝得完嗎？」白宇皺著眉頭說道，但何子維已經迫不及待地推著推車走遠了。

白宇與身旁的韓光對視一眼，兩人齊齊搖了搖頭苦笑出來。

「我去看著他，免得他又偷偷多搬一箱。」拍了拍白宇的肩，韓光邁步跟上何子維。

白宇則隨性的掃了貨架幾眼，漫不經心地走著逛著。

拐過一個轉角後，卻不期然地與一位男子打了個照面。

男子見到他似乎也有些訝異，但隨即彎起眼露出溫和好看的微笑。

那瞬間，白宇的心跳不禁漏了一拍。

今天好心人沒戴口罩，失去遮蔽的臉上掛著親切微笑，顏值比白宇原先預想的更高，耀眼又俊秀。

「真巧，你也來這裡買東西？」面對面一句話都不說似乎有些尷尬，好心人開口打了招呼，雖然距離上次偶遇已經是三週前，但基於白宇那時看上去實在太虛弱，男子還是關切了一下：「你身體好些了嗎？」

嗚嗚，媽媽，生得好看的人是不是也都有一副美麗良善的心腸啊？

白宇在心中感嘆著，表面上忙不迭地回答：「託你的福，我很快就痊癒了，現在很健康，沒事沒事！」

笑容裡有不難察覺的小慌張，白宇邊東張西望地找尋自己那幾個死黨的蹤影邊後退兩步，打算寒暄幾句就離開。

好心人發現他的意圖，眨眨大眼又走近幾步：「對了，那個…」

「啊？」聞言，白宇停下後退的腳步，表情略呆的回頭望向好心人。

「你上次把帽子忘我車上了，我正愁不知道怎麼還給你呢。」說完這句話後，好心人輕咬了咬下唇又開口：「我也…還不知道你的名字。」

「啊？」白宇知道自己此刻看上去肯定呆到深處無怨尤，但他確實一時間反應不過來，這這這，算不算是被帥哥搭訕了？

啊呸，想什麼呢！

不過難為人家如此好心好意，一心只想著逃的自己似乎有點失禮，白宇趕忙站定腳步報上大名：「白、白宇，我叫白宇。」

語畢，不自覺的習慣性舔了下嘴唇。

好心人難以察覺的頓了一秒後，燦笑著伸手道：「你好，我是朱一龍。」

在白宇握上他手的瞬間，朱一龍笑意加深幾許：「不如我們交換一下聯絡方式吧，我也好找時間把帽子還給你。」

「喔，嗯，好、好啊！」平時伶牙俐齒的白宇今天不知道為什麼總是結巴，要讓他那群朋友看見，指不定要怎麼笑他。

兩人掏出手機交換了微信後，朱一龍見白宇兩手空空，便好奇問道：「你今天一個人來嗎？」

「不是，我跟我朋…」話還沒說完，白宇肩頭一重，耳邊就響起章若云的聲音：「乖兒子，想說要結帳了怎麼沒看見你，原來躲在這裡啊！」

「咦？這位是？」望了朱一龍一眼，章若云這才站正身子，稍微收斂起隨性的態度。

「啊，他是朱一龍，是…」白宇斟酌兩秒，勾起微笑介紹道：「我的朋友。」

聞言，朱一龍垂眸微笑，大眼中隱隱翻湧著淡淡喜悅，接著朝章若云打了個招呼：「你好。」

「呃，朱…」都說是朋友了，若是叫朱先生好像有點生分，於是白宇舌頭一轉道：「朱大哥，這是我大學死黨章若云。」

「你好，朱一龍。」伸出手，朱一龍抿嘴微笑著。

「你好你好，想不到小宇有這麼有氣質又帥氣的朋友啊！」章若云也笑著伸手與朱一龍輕握了下，然後又沒個正經的湊到白宇耳邊開玩笑：「兒子你出息了啊！都交到菁英朋友了。」

「滾開，我朋友裡最沒氣質的就是你。」在朱一龍面前，白宇不好像平時那樣口沒遮攔，只好撿了句比較不影響形象的話低聲懟回去。

兩人近似耳語的行為令朱一龍不住挑眉，收起笑容低頭輕咳了聲。

但當白宇聞聲抬頭望去時，看見的依然是那張溫和美麗的笑顏。

「時候不早了，我還得去買點菜回家準備晚飯，先這樣，我再跟你約時間。」朱一龍晃了晃手機：「保持聯絡。」

「啊，好。」明明幾分鐘前還想逃跑的白宇，此刻突然有點捨不得就這樣與好心人分開：「那，保持聯絡。」

「昂，再見。」微笑著應了聲，朱一龍與章若云點了點頭便推著推車離開。

章若云回頭看了朱一龍背影幾秒後，回身用手肘撞了撞白宇，滿臉八卦壓低聲音說：「欸欸欸，他是你的菜吧？」

「噓！別胡說！人家有老婆孩子的。」白宇扯著損友的領子往結帳櫃檯走去：「走走走，別廢話了快去結帳，今天都還沒吃東西，你爸爸我快餓死了。」

章若云當真很了解白宇，朱一龍的外貌確實十分對他的胃口。

白宇承認，就這兩次偶遇，他的魂已經被那位大美人勾走泰半了。

至於性別，在白宇這裡，這不是什麼大問題，過去求學時也曾短暫與男性交往過，他認為，只要合眼緣且性格與三觀都契合，性別對他而言不甚重要。

只是…

想起那天朱一龍抱著的小女孩，白宇有些喪氣。即使性別不重要，也不能破壞人家家庭吧…

看看他，還是個願意為妻兒下廚的居家好男人，這種難得的好老公好爸爸，萬一因為自己的介入而走了歪路…

等等，等等等等！

人家對自己根本沒這層心思，況且自己也沒準備出手啊！這是想到哪裡去了！

馬的，都是章若云胡說八道害自己跟著被帶偏了！

白宇想著，停下腳步算了算距離，抬腳就往章若云的屁股招呼過去，接著迅速奔向結好帳等著他們的其他朋友們：「笨兒子走快點啊！」

「握草！白宇！！！」差點跌個狗吃屎的章若云堪堪站穩後，氣急敗壞地大吼著朝白宇追去，幾個人屁孩似的打打鬧鬧出了超市。

朱一龍望著白宇跟友人拉拉扯扯、推來推去地走遠，嘴角淡淡地掛著笑。

他掏出手機打開微信，將白宇設為置頂對話，然後傳了個笑臉符號過去。

「白宇…」低低呢喃了聲後，朱一龍才收起手機推著推車繼續購物，心情明顯燦爛明媚。

4\. 小白菜

一個尋常的週三正午，白宇從孩子們那裡得到了一個新封號：小白菜老師。

起因是班上的好奇寶寶奉豆豆在午飯時間，突然對每天吃的餐食起了興趣，抓著碗不停地問這是什麼那是什麼。

班主任正在哄不愛吃飯的游冬冬多吃幾口，負責解答的任務就落到了白宇身上，他蹲下身耐心的隨著奉豆豆指的食物一一回答道：「這是土豆，這是胡蘿蔔，這是豬肉…」

坐成一圈的孩子們也舉著湯匙跟著聽，

全部食材都問過一輪後，奉豆豆指著碗中最後一樣青菜，白宇笑著回答：「這是小白菜。」

「小白菜！」奉豆豆與孩子們奶聲奶氣的跟著複述一次，白宇不住伸手揉揉豆豆的頭：「好啦！介紹完了，快點吃飯吧！」

這時，一個孩子不小心打翻了飯碗，湯水灑了滿桌子，坐在他旁邊的張小遠便高聲喊道；「小白菜老師！楓楓打翻湯了！」

這聲「小白菜老師」倒是清脆又清晰，瞬間莫名地點到了所有孩子的笑穴，於是白宇便在此起彼伏的「小白菜老師」與咯咯笑聲中，擰了條抹布回來處理翻了的飯菜，再帶林楓去洗手，重新盛了一碗湯回座位。

孩子們還在笑，但被板起臉來的班主任稍稍壓制了些，只剩幾個還在細聲笑著：「小白菜老師哈哈…」

白宇覺得小孩的思維很有趣，有時候根本弄不懂他們的笑點是什麼，隨便一句話都能讓他們笑很久，但聽見孩子們的笑聲倒是滿舒壓的，他也不大在意這個莫名出現的新稱呼。

下午，班主任帶孩子們分組擔任老闆與顧客，用道具學習買賣與交易的概念，朱小魚坐在最旁邊的攤位上，面前擺了一盒玻璃珠，他小小的手指撥弄著七彩透亮的玻璃珠，也不知是否確切了解了「當老闆」是什麼意思。

扮演顧客的小朋友們拿著代表錢的道具，走到一排攤子前選擇自己想買的商品，與店家老闆溝通交易。

白宇與班主任則在旁邊觀察與協助。

林楓晃了一圈後走到朱小魚的小攤子前，問道：「一顆彈珠多少錢？」

這是班主任教他們的固定台詞，扮演店主的孩子則要按商品標價回答金額。

但朱小魚聞言卻只是望著林楓不說話，林楓也不催促，揣著「錢」眨著大眼與他對望，讓一旁觀察他們互動的白宇笑歪了。

他正想開口提醒朱小魚店主的職責，就見林楓從口袋裡掏出兩顆大白兔奶糖遞出去，認真的與朱小魚交涉道：「還是能用糖跟你換玻璃珠嗎？」

朱小魚盯著奶糖似乎在思考，幾秒後輕搖了搖頭。

不住掩著臉笑了兩聲後白宇才走過去，先是摸了摸林楓的頭，讚許他以物易物的想法，接著彎腰對朱小魚輕聲說：「小魚，這是個遊戲，按照規矩，你要告訴楓楓你的彈珠多少錢，他才能跟你買。」

朱小魚聞言，看了白宇兩秒後開口：「我不想賣。」

「啊？不想賣？」白宇有些訝異的問道：「為什麼不想賣？」

「我想帶回家給龍龍。」朱小魚揀選了幾顆特別漂亮的玻璃珠，攥在手裡。

白宇蹲到林楓旁邊，溫聲與朱小魚溝通著：「小魚，這是學校的道具，不能帶回家的，等這堂課結束後老師就要收回來了。」

朱小魚大眼轉了圈，理解了白宇的意思後，略帶失望地將手中握得溫熱的玻璃珠慢慢放回盒子裡。

白宇又解釋了一次遊戲如何進行，等朱小魚終於理解自己的任務後，再讓林楓重新問一次。

這次倒是很順利，朱小魚雖然惜字如金，但回答標價與分辨幣值都沒問題，林楓「買」了兩顆彈珠放進班主任發的小小購物袋裡，又轉往其他攤位去了。

白宇見朱小魚還盯著玻璃珠發呆，不住露出無奈又心疼的笑。

也不住再次好奇，龍龍到底是誰？

問了朱小魚幾次都沒能得到答案，讓白宇愈發想知道被寡言少語的朱小魚整天掛在嘴上念叨的龍龍是何方高人。

隔天下午，美術課結束後，白宇將滿桌散得亂七八糟的蠟筆分色收進盒子裡，接著整理起孩子們的畫，準備選幾張貼到教室外展示。

他看見朱小魚的畫上有一隻青色小龍，身旁全是七彩斑斕的圓球，想起昨天的遊戲，白宇彎起眼笑了。

把朱小魚的畫放進準備貼出去的那堆作品中後，白宇摸了摸圍裙的口袋，裡頭有一小袋色彩絢爛剔透的玻璃珠，他哼著歌朝窩在角落裡將積木排成一排把自己圍起來的朱小魚走去。

撇開工作上的趣事，白宇這陣子倒是有個小煩惱。

好心人，也就是朱一龍，自從兩人再次遇見後便時不時傳訊息給自己，即使總聊沒幾句就斷了，隔天依然會收到對方的問候。

平心而論，白宇一點也不介意與他多聊，但愈聊，他就愈是心煩意亂，朱一龍的笑顏也就愈發縈繞心頭揮之不去。

起初，朱一龍像個好奇寶寶般問了白宇許多問題，幾乎都圍繞在白宇本人身上，白宇當然也對這位突然闖入他生命中的大美人懷抱濃厚興趣，於是一來一往間，彼此都差不多了解了對方的休閒嗜好與興趣品味。

對彼此的稱呼也順理成章地從朱大哥、白宇，變成龍哥、小白。

白宇還驚奇的發現朱一龍有個特長，那就是把天聊死。

除去一開始不停發問與回答問題的那段時間，後面經常是白宇回了一大堆，然後看著對面持續了很久的對方正在輸入，最後卻只得到：「嗯嗯」或是兩三個字的回應，包含但不限於：原來如此、好的、也對、了解了、哈哈哈…

不過其實朱一龍有這項特長，卻也不至於對兩人互動造成影響，畢竟氣氛太尷尬的時候，白宇會沒話找話地把先前聊過的話題拉回來，再聊得更深入些。

當然，也是基於他想多了解朱一龍一點。

白宇更仔細地問了朱一龍的工作、休閒與興趣，也聊了兩人喜歡的音樂、電影類型，然後悲傷的發現，兩人大部分的興趣還真是南轅北轍吶。

幸好，看上去透著一股書卷氣，斯文又溫和的朱一龍，也喜歡打遊戲、聽搖滾樂。

看看，也還是有共同愛好的嘛！白宇在心裡自我安慰地想著，順帶興沖沖地約了朱一龍開黑。

然而幾個小時後，白宇忍不住在心裡吐槽：喜歡玩和擅長玩果然是兩件事…

但在美人面前，輸了遊戲只是小事一件。

朱一龍的聲音很好聽，每當白宇透過耳機聽見盒子精朱一龍又衝出去壯烈成盒後略帶尷尬的笑聲時，平時與朋友打遊戲時總不過腦脫口而出的吐槽笑罵，就一句都說不出口了。

反而還會安慰他：「沒事沒事，龍哥，我帶你躺贏。」

起初，朱一龍總是會語帶笑意地「昂」一聲回應，但又玩了幾局後卻忍不住說：「但、但你也別太苟…只能看著你們玩我有點無聊…」

哈囉，親愛的朱一龍先生，是你自己太快成盒，怪我囉？

雖然心底這麼想，但白宇還是笑嘻嘻地回應：「好好好，我盡量不那麼苟，可是能順利吃雞才是最重要的呀！要不，龍哥你先去喝杯水休息一下，嗯？」

幾個經常與白宇一起開黑的朋友聽了兩人對話，都不住在螢幕另一頭冷笑，若不是親耳聽見朱一龍的聲音是男性，他們肯定以為白小宇心懷不軌帶妹吃雞。

不過其中還是有知情人ーー例如章若云ーー萬分確定白宇就是心懷不軌，只不過帶的不是「妹」而已。

章若云曾私訊問過白宇：「乖兒子，你不是真的打算追求人家吧？」

當時正在吃麵的白宇咬著筷子噘著嘴，望向天花板思索著自己也沒真的出手追求啊！總覺得…總覺得自己還比較像被追的那個…

畢竟有事沒事傳訊息噓寒問暖的人不是自己，自己也不過順水推舟多聊兩句罷了。

況且朱一龍除了孜孜不倦地傳訊息給自己以外，也沒其他的表示或行動，頂多只能算是…非常想與自己當朋友吧！雖然態度積極得讓自認性格活潑外向的白宇都有點訝異就是。

但怎麼也算不上是追求啊？

「你少管你爹的事，好好學習去吧！」於是白宇這樣回覆了章若云，接著扔下手機繼續吃他的麵了。

不過時間愈久，白宇內心的矛盾感便愈強烈。

他當然知道已經有家庭的朱一龍不可能對自己有意思，可朱一龍花在自己身上的時間似乎又多得有些離譜。

愈是與朱一龍互動，白宇就愈是控制不住自己內心的悸動，然而內心悸動愈是強烈，他的愧疚感便愈是鮮明。

不能弄濁了龍哥與自己之間那純粹的友情，不能曲解了龍哥對自己的善意，更不能影響別人的家庭。

這種微妙的矛盾心情就這樣困擾了白宇好幾天，也讓一向沾枕即睡的他，難得地失眠了。

可惜，即使深知切斷彼此的聯繫方能一勞永逸，白宇還是選擇裝傻充愣繼續這段友誼。

至於那頂早該歸還的帽子，則始終未被提起。

不確定朱一龍是否忘了這茬，但白宇肯定是刻意不去提，他鴕鳥心態地想著，只要帽子還在朱一龍那裡，那他們就有藉口維持聯繫。

雖然他也不確定自己想維持的這段關係究竟該如何定義，暫時只能先隨心而去了。


	3. Chapter 3

5.守住底限

某日放學時分，白宇一如往常地安頓學生們，等大夥把書包收拾好也各自穿上外套，一個個乖巧地ーー如果忽略鬥嘴鬥得不亦樂乎的奉豆豆與游冬冬的話ーー坐在自己位置上等家長來接後，他便抱了一堆教具到後頭整理。

玫瑰班的家長幾乎都稱得上是天使家長，不僅積極參與學校大小活動，每天更是準時接送接孩子上學、放學，從不把幼兒園當成免費托嬰中心，包含新轉來兩個月的朱小魚的家長。

準時在放學鐘響不久便抵達校幼兒園門口的天使家長之一ーー朱一龍，今天卻沒讓校門口的老師唱名，而是登記過證件後親自走進學校去。

第二次走進幼兒園，不同於先前帶朱小魚來校參觀時的正裝打扮，一身休閒服的朱一龍，依然讓玫瑰班班主任眼睛為之一亮。

「欸呀！朱先生今天怎麼親自進來帶小魚？」只要是個人，看見謙遜有禮的帥哥很難不和顏悅色笑容可掬，班主任牽著早就背好書包站在教室門口等的朱小魚笑盈盈地迎上前問道。

「呃，是因為…」朱一龍組織了下言語，溫和地笑著開口：「那個，想請問你們班是不是有一位…小白菜老師？」

班主任想了兩秒才意會過來，忍不住掩嘴笑出來：「您是說小白老師吧！您找他有什麼事嗎？」

「小白…老師？」頓了一秒，朱一龍才趕緊解釋道：「昂，是這樣的，小魚說小白菜…呃，小白老師上週送了他一袋彈珠，希望我能找機會帶個回禮給他，恰好附近的甜點店今天新開幕，所以我特別買了點心過來，請問，他下班了嗎？」

「原來如此啊，您真是太客氣了。」班主任聞言忙說：「還沒還沒，他現在應該在後頭整理教具呢！我去叫他，您在這兒稍等啊。」

朱一龍禮貌地點頭道了謝，一手牽著朱小魚，一手提著作為謝禮的點心，靜靜站在教室門口等著。

向日葵班的老師抱著一疊圖畫冊路過，忍不住回頭多看了他們兩眼，心底由衷讚嘆著：真好看的一對父女啊！默默往那一站就是幅畫，多看幾眼都感覺眼睛清晰明亮了許多。

另一頭的白宇，一聽說有學生家長要找自己，雖然略感困惑，仍是趕忙洗了手回教室。

沒想到才走近，就看見每個失眠的夜晚盤桓在他腦中、夢中揮之不去的那道挺拔身影，頓時停下腳步瞪大雙眼，等他視線往下移動，看見朱一龍牽著的孩子是朱小魚時，白宇的眼睛瞪得更圓了…

我天！即使早知道自己暗戀的龍哥有老婆孩子，但白宇從沒想到那個孩子竟是自己的學生！

此時，他也終於知道朱小魚口中經常念叨的「龍龍」是誰了。

這是什麼緣分啊？

朱一龍似乎感覺到了白宇的視線，突然抬眼望過來，接著露出一抹毫不掩飾的驚喜燦笑：「小白，真的是你？」

剛才聽見「小白老師」時，朱一龍就在懷疑是不是白宇。

雖然兩人聊過彼此的職業，但白宇當時只是草草以「教育工作者」帶過，並沒細說太多。

畢竟白宇私以為幼兒園老師這個身份過於可愛，很可能會動搖他想在朱一龍面前樹立的陽光硬漢形象。

其實他自己也不清楚樹立那個形象的用意是什麼，只是一起開黑時，總把：「我要保護好我龍哥！」掛在嘴邊，聽見朱一龍在另一頭「盒盒盒」奶笑，便有莫名的滿足感。

然而此時，他都還沒從朱一龍就是朱小魚父親的震驚中回神，低頭看了眼自己身上的粉紅色圍裙，白宇瞬間覺得自己努力建立了一個月的人設開始崩裂，這雙重打擊讓他不禁有些恍惚…

不知道白宇內心小宇宙正在崩潰的朱一龍，牽著朱小魚走近他，抬起左手上提著的湖水綠精緻包裝盒略帶歉意地開口：「小白，這是彈珠的謝禮，不好意思，我…我以為『小白菜老師』應該是女孩，所以、所以買了幾個杯子蛋糕過來，不知道你會不會喜歡…」

「呃，其實你可以不用這麼客氣的，那、那袋彈珠也沒多少錢…」接過盒子，白宇舔了下嘴唇勉強勾起笑回答：「謝謝，讓你費心了…」

「與金錢價值無關的，小魚受了你很多照顧，這點心意實在不足以表達感謝。」興許是還沉浸在能再次見到白宇的喜悅中，朱一龍沒發現白宇過分疏遠的態度，只是誠摯的說道：「這幾天小魚總是提起你，問他在學校發生什麼事，說三句話裡肯定有一句會出現『小白菜老師』 。」

「沒什麼，這是我的職責，小魚很聰明也很乖，我都沒費什麼力，哈哈。」只是偶爾得陪他出去曬太陽或是跟著他滿校園散步…白宇抓抓臉頰輕笑著。

「但我們能感覺出小魚自從來了這所幼兒園後，漸漸願意多表達自己的想法和感受，這點真的讓我們很欣慰。」像是擔心沒能完全表達清楚自己內心的感激，朱一龍補充道：「真的，我和小魚媽媽都很開心，都十分感謝你！」

「不不不，那啥…」聽見小魚媽媽四個字，白宇突然想快點結束這場對話，他將眼神轉向帶了最後一個學生到校門後剛往回走的班主任，手抬了一下呵呵笑道：「我沒做什麼，主要是班主任和其他老師課程安排得好，功勞真不在我…」

班主任看見他的動作，如他所願的走了過來，白宇趕緊把手上的點心遞過去：「啊，班主任，這是朱先生買來感謝各位老師對小魚的照顧的。」

「嗯？」剛才不說了是要買給小白老師的？班主任有些遲疑地望了朱一龍一眼，不知道該不該接過蛋糕，白宇見狀便拉過他的手，幾乎可以說是用塞的將蛋糕塞進班主任手中：「我、我後頭教具還沒整理完，先去忙了，你們慢聊。」

「小白…」朱一龍似乎還想說什麼，但一旁的班主任自己腦補了下，以為白宇是不擅長應對家長所以才會匆促離開，便「善解人意」地微側身擋在朱一龍面前，笑容燦爛地開口：「朱先生您太客氣了！照顧好每個學生是我們的職責，真的不必如此破費。」

「…不、不用客氣。」眼神跟著白宇，直到白宇消失在轉角後，朱一龍才略顯失望的收回視線，勉強勾起笑對班主任說道：「我是真的很謝謝你們對小魚的照顧，小魚的狀況比較特殊，需要非常多的耐心去陪伴與引導，辛苦你們了。」

「別這麼說，照顧他們一點都不辛苦。」班主任笑容真摯的說著，手朝後頭比了下：「說起來，小魚的進步還是多虧了小白老師的努力，看得出來他是真的很喜歡這孩子。」

「昂，是嗎？那太好了…」朱一龍點點頭輕聲道，聲音有些小，倒像是在自言自語。

兩人又聊了些朱小魚在學校的狀況，朱一龍透過健談熱情的班主任之口，知道了更多白宇與朱小魚互動的細節，雙眸滿載的溫柔笑意簡直要溢出眼眶。

小白果然是個如同暖陽般的存在，無論對自己還是對小魚而言都是。

離開前，朱一龍戀戀不捨地朝白宇消失的那個轉角又看了一眼，直到朱小魚拉拉他的手，仰著小腦袋奶聲喚道：「龍龍，回家？」

「昂，回家。」伸手抱起可愛的朱小魚，朱一龍蹭了蹭他肉呼柔軟的小臉：「回家吃飯飯了我的小幸運星！」

反正知道白宇在這裡，而朱小魚又是他的學生，那以後要見面有的是機會！朱一龍樂觀天真的如此想著。

白宇人就在這裡，總不可能跑了吧。

然而世事總是無法盡如人願，那天之後，只要不趕時間，朱一龍都會特別換證件進到校園接送朱小魚，但卻一次都沒能見到白宇。

上學與放學時間白宇似乎都特別忙，要嘛在遊戲區灑掃、要嘛整理文件或是教具，要嘛根本不知道他人在哪裡又是忙些什麼。朱一龍不好意思打擾他工作，更不想為了小事特別喊他過來，於是只能一次次懷著希望而來，一次次帶著失望而歸。

他也曾想過等白宇下班，但家裡由他負責晚飯，如果他真的等了，那朱小魚他們就得吃外賣，外賣又總調味太重油鹽過量，考量到朱小魚是需要均衡營養與健康飲食的年紀，朱一龍只好打消這個念頭。

只不過朱一龍依然堅持時間上有餘裕就進學校碰運氣，就如他每日不間斷地給白宇發訊息一樣。

倒是朱一龍經常親自接送朱小魚這件事，讓玫瑰班左邊的向日葵班與右邊的紫羅蘭班班主任感到很開心，畢竟這三天兩頭就能看看美人洗眼睛的享受，可遇不可求啊。

6.敵人出現！？

雖然白宇確實刻意稱忙躲在後頭。但有些時候也是真忙，特別是學校有活動時。

下週，蔚藍幼兒園即將迎來一年一度的校慶活動，光是為了做校慶用的活動海報與道具，白宇就常常忙到忘記吃晚飯，連訊息也是有一搭沒一搭的回。

其實園長有提議過海報用電腦排版印刷即可，但白宇覺得手作的半立體海報更適合學校的童趣氛圍，便自告奮勇接下此任務。

不過也因為要忙校慶活動，當朱一龍問起他怎麼每天都這麼忙時，白宇便有了合理的藉口，包含愈來愈慢回覆朱一龍訊息這件事。

畢竟他總不能老實交代：「龍哥我很喜歡你但你是我學生的家長還是有婦之夫所以我不能喜歡你只能躲著你」吧！屆時怕是連朋友也不用當了。

他仔細思考後，不得不承認自己對朱一龍確實一見傾心，但兩人又沒發展的機會，就還是別靠這麼近了…

偶爾夜深人靜時，白宇會對自己這段沒結果的單向暗戀感到心酸，但下一秒又笑自己幹嘛這麼矯情，怪噁心的。

笑完，卻又不住點開與朱一龍的微信對話，望著無論有沒有收到回覆，每天睡前都必定會傳來的「晚安」兩個字失神。

最終失眠。

幸而白宇是個擅長自我鼓勵的孩紙，即使失眠，隔天依然抖擻精神振作起來，去學校帶著孩子們玩耍打鬧。

即使感情不甚如意，日子也還是要過啊！

特別是火燒屁股時，還真沒多少時間兒女情長、傷春悲秋。

轉眼，距離校慶日只剩下兩天，而最後兩張要貼在校門口的主視覺海報卻遲遲沒有完成，無計可施的白宇待幼兒園放學後，直接拉了大學死黨裡最有才華的韓光來救火。

將教室裡頭的小課桌椅都靠牆放好，木頭地板上也鋪了層防髒用的白色壁報紙後，白宇攤開全開的畫紙，將各種媒材顏料一字排開，搓搓手，與正從包裡掏出私人畫具的韓光對視一眼：「好了，開始吧！」

兩人先從校慶主視覺海報著手，白宇負責打主要線稿，拉出文字格線，安排好版面配置後再由韓光上色，白宇輔助做細節調整，等底圖基本上完成後，再在其上黏貼剪好的半立體文字與紙雕花朵。

合作無間的兩人很快完成兩張海報的底圖，只是到了紙雕花的部分時，白宇就有些苦手了。

做任何事情總是態度從容、處變不驚的韓光，不僅才華橫溢，辦事效率也是一等一。當白宇拿著筆刀與切割墊比劃半天，嚷嚷裝飾用的紙雕花可能做不完時，一旁的韓光已經做了十來朵了。

「整間幼兒園只有你一個人在準備校慶佈置？」韓光好奇的問道，手沒停下地又完成一朵可愛的粉色紙雕花。

「不是啊！大家分工的，不過你也知道，我唸的是設計系，總是要幫忙分攤多一點與美術相關的事務嘛！」白宇語氣輕鬆地說道，他剛完成第一朵紙雕花，放到韓光做好的那堆花裡頭後顯得特別醒目ーー醜得特別醒目。

「呃，還是你做的好看…」把自己那朵拿回來憐愛的摸了摸，白宇故作委屈的抬眼說道：「阿光，那紙雕花…」

「嗯，花都讓我做吧！」看見白宇亮晶晶的雙眼裡閃動著可憐兮兮的乞求，韓光應了聲便很快低下頭去：「你去寫你的POP去，寫完不是還要剪下來黏泡棉膠再貼到海報上嗎？別耽誤時間了。」

韓光看似專注地擺弄著手上的半成品，語氣平淡的催促著，但說話間，卻不小心割斷了一片花瓣。

「太好了！最愛你了阿光。」歡天喜地地扔下紙雕花，白宇攬了下韓光的肩聊表感激，接著抱起一桶麥克筆和標題字奮戰去了。

韓光輕輕旋轉著手上缺了一片花瓣的紙雕花，望向白宇背影的雙眼中帶著淡淡的苦澀與無奈，收回視線後，勾起嘴角嘆息似地笑了聲。

校慶當天，韓光一大早就跟著白宇到學校幫忙佈置，貼海報掛彩帶爬上爬下地忙著，而白宇在一旁搬梯子、拿海報、遞剪刀雙面膠、遞水，只差沒掏出手帕幫韓光擦汗了。

忙活半天，終於趕在學生到校前佈置好門面。

很感激韓光如此義氣相挺的白宇，買了冰涼的可樂回來，又從背包裡拿出特別準備的運動毛巾弄濕擰乾甩了幾下，掛到韓光汗涔涔的脖子上：「阿光，今天真是多虧你了！」

「這有什麼，小事一件。」抓起毛巾一角擦了擦額際的汗水，韓光接過可樂笑著回道。

對韓光而言，流點汗做點苦工確實是小事，只要白宇開心就好。

兩人雖是大學同學，但由於韓光升上大四後便到國外的設計公司實習，直到畢業，他與他們幾個死黨的見面次數屈指可數。

直到三個月前，韓光突然從加拿大回國，說要在國內找工作，大家伙這才又聚在一起。

不過說歸說，三個月過去，韓光卻一直待在這個小城市裡悠晃，除了偶爾接接案子外，倒也沒見他真的去找工作。

「你不打算回上海啊？在這個小城市能找到什麼好工作？」白宇曾好奇地問過他，韓光聞言只是笑了笑：「工作好不好，跟做得開不開心有關，只要做得開心，就算只接點足以過活的小案子，也很好。」

何況這裡有你，我很開心。

韓光始終沒說出口，那份他認為永遠不能宣之於口的情感。

八點開始，陸陸續續有學生到校。

今天不用上課，為了慶祝校慶規劃了一系列趣味競賽，還設置了迷你市集，不算大的幼兒園裡處處瀰漫歡樂輕鬆的氣息。

朱小魚如常地準時在八點十分到達幼兒園，由於到得早，教室裡沒什麼人。牽著他手走進教室的朱一龍，朝教室裡外張望了幾眼，發現白宇也不在後，不住有點失望。

早到的幾個孩子放好背包外套，便與家長們席地而坐用早飯，朱一龍與朱小魚選了個角落的位置，一大一小像是漂亮的瓷娃娃般十分安靜地吃著早餐，特別惹目卻又令人不敢隨意靠近。

待學生差不多到齊後，小小的教室已經裝不下更多人了，班主任便親自領著學生與家長們朝禮堂走去。

走著走著，班主任突然靠近朱一龍低聲問道：「朱先生，今天小魚媽媽沒來啊？」

「昂，小魚媽媽今天有重要的會要開，抽不開身，所以由我來陪小魚。」緊緊牽著朱小魚的朱一龍點點頭輕聲答道，臉上掛著淡淡的笑。

其實也是他自告奮勇陪小魚來，要小魚媽媽放心上班去的，今天一整天都在學校活動，總不可能連一面都見不到吧！

進了禮堂後，朱一龍很快地梭巡一遍，想看看白宇在哪裡。

班主任帶著家長們在後頭的來賓區入座，接著趕小羊似的將孩子們朝玫瑰班的座位區趕去，白宇早就等在那邊了。

他身邊還有勉為其難一同穿上粉色圍裙充當一日教保員的韓光。

「早啊！」白宇充滿朝氣地朝這群小蘿蔔頭打著招呼，而孩子們也奶聲奶氣地回應著，然後好奇寶寶奉豆豆不出所料地立刻發問：「小白老師，他是誰？」

被小手指著的韓光朝白宇投去求助的目光。說實話，他不太擅長與孩子打交道。

「這是阿光老師，今天他會陪你們一起做趣味競賽活動，你們有什麼問題都可以問他喔！」腦子轉很快的白宇當場就安排好韓光的任務了，而韓光聽著孩子們此起彼落的「阿光老師」，只能勾起十分無措的笑點點頭：「大家好啊…」

人對美好事物的喜愛是與生俱來的，與白宇身高相仿的韓光本就長得端正好看，因此他很快便有了小粉絲，兩個三個小孩兒繞著他不停發問不停扯圍裙扯褲子的，到最後他只能無奈地向白宇求救。

在一旁看好戲的白宇接過他的眼神後忍不住大笑出來，等笑夠了才上前把那幾個小搗蛋揪回他們的座位上，順便假裝受傷地指著他們：「有了新老師就不要我了是吧！你們這些小壞蛋。」

接著便換他被一群為了證明自己沒有喜新厭舊的孩子們團團圍住，嘰嘰喳喳的表達著自己對小白老師的忠誠。

直到班主任看不下去出來扮黑臉，那群「忠臣」才甘願乖乖回位置上坐好。

朱一龍遠遠看見白宇後原本很開心，但看了一會兒他與韓光的互動後，臉上的笑容漸漸消失。

在白宇與小孩們說笑、玩鬧時，一旁掛著微笑的韓光便用一種十分溫柔的目光注視著白宇，視線幾乎沒從他身上離開過。

韓光的眼神裡含著什麼情愫，朱一龍不必細想都能完全讀懂。

於是心下便生出一股不安與不悅來。

他垂眸調整了下情緒，一抬眼，卻恰巧與白宇的目光撞在一起，不由得一愣。

接著看見白宇朝自己露出個燦爛笑容，抬手揮了揮，他也趕緊勾起嘴角擺擺手回了一個招呼，不過心情還沒整理好，這個笑有點不由衷。

在白宇收回視線後，朱一龍默默地低下頭，輕咬著唇扯著袖子露出的一小段線頭發呆。

那個人是誰？新來的老師？

為什麼感覺小白跟他很熟？為什麼他會用那種眼神看小白？

朱一龍沉浸在自己的愁緒裡，沒發現白宇又朝自己看了幾眼。

其實白宇只不過隨意環顧了下來賓席，沒想過今天會是朱一龍陪朱小魚來參加校慶。

但他只掃過一眼，便立刻在一堆家長中看見朱一龍，沒辦法，他龍哥真的太耀眼，要忽略實在有些困難。

與朱一龍對上視線後，白宇友好的笑了笑便強迫自己收回目光。

但，他怎麼覺得龍哥今天心情好像不太好？

想起朱一龍曾說過自己不擅與人交際，遇見陌生人時常常不知道該如何與他們寒暄閒聊，加上此時他身旁的家長幾乎都是媽媽，大概更難聊到一塊兒去。

龍哥一個人坐在那裡應該很難熬吧！

又看了朱一龍幾眼，看見他一下咬指甲，一下咬著唇玩手指，表情似乎真的有點困擾。

白宇猶豫了一下，靠近韓光耳邊道：「阿光，你幫我看著這些小搗蛋，我去後面一下。」

韓光雖然對這個任務有點不安，但還是點點頭答應了。

然後他看著白宇朝家長座位區走去，朝某個面如冠玉、氣質溫潤，正低頭玩著袖子的男子走去。

還沒看見兩人的互動，韓光便被奉豆豆大聲召喚過去了。

白宇走到朱一龍面前後，突然有點後悔。

畢竟躲著朱一龍這麼多天就是不想讓自己再繼續深陷，然而他就是沒辦法丟著朱一龍不管，現在望著朱一龍那雙彷彿會勾人的桃花大眼，白宇深深覺得前幾天的堅持都功虧一簣。

朱一龍眨眨眼，便能輕易越過白宇努力築起的防線。

「龍哥，一個人坐這裡很無聊吧？」坐到朱一龍旁邊的椅子上後ーー不知為何朱一龍的左右邊位置都是空的ーー白宇壓低聲音開玩笑似的問道。

對白宇突然走向自己有點訝異的朱一龍，頓了兩秒才扯動嘴角默認般的笑了。

幾十秒後，見白宇還坐在自己旁邊，朱一龍很快瞄了白宇一眼，然後猶猶豫豫的微微側身細聲問道：「小、小白，你要一直坐在這兒嗎？」

「不行嗎？」白宇挑眉好笑地轉頭問道：「我坐這兒怎麼了？」

「你不用、不用看著學生們嗎？」坐在白宇身旁，朱一龍很難不緊張，於是只能沒話找話聊。

「沒事，我拜託朋友幫忙看著了，何況我坐這兒也能看見他們，有什麼狀況能馬上回去。」聳聳肩回答著，白宇故作輕鬆地用肩膀輕撞了朱一龍一下：「而且，我怕你一個人坐這裡緊張，來陪你一下。」

殊不知坐下後，自己才是真的緊張到一時不知該說什麼，只能目視前方裝作在看學生們。

「昂…」聽了白宇的話，內心的緊張感稍稍減弱，取而代之的是柔柔的感動與暖意。朱一龍笑瞇瞇地低下頭，方才盤旋心頭的一絲不愉快瞬間煙消雲散。

偷看了朱一龍一眼，看見他龍哥斂目頷首笑眼彎彎，長長的睫毛微微顫動著，白宇就覺得好像有根羽毛輕輕搔過他的胸口，癢癢的，卻莫名舒服。

這幾天白宇很忙，兩人沒能約到時間一起開黑，也沒能聊到幾句，其實朱一龍有很多話想跟白宇聊，但思索半天，卻是一句話都說不出口。

太多話想說，卻又太怕沒能表達清楚，太怕說錯話，許多話滾到嘴邊，就又被自己嚥了下去。

但他不知道的是，身旁的白宇也是差不多的心情。

兩人雖然在微信上聊了很久，但真正見面次數算起來卻只有三次，其中一次白宇還病得暈頭轉向。現下好不容易有機會能真正聊天，又突然不知道該聊什麼。

白宇很活潑不假，但他的心思細膩也是真的，感覺到朱一龍因為自己稍稍放鬆後，心頭蒸騰起一股成就感。

但想起朱小魚，內心不禁天人交戰起來。他想靠近朱一龍，卻又與理智及道德良知拉扯著，有時候白宇都覺得自己快四分五裂了。

「小白，校慶過後你還忙嗎？」天知道朱一龍把許多想說想問的話在口中反覆咀嚼多少次，才終於問出一句來：「什、什麼時候再一起開黑？」

白宇聞言，瞬間不知道該誠實回答還是說謊帶過。

要說忙，他也不是真忙到不能聊微信不能打兩局遊戲，他就是努力想疏遠朱一龍，想刷淡對他的感情，才會刻意稱忙。

現在朱一龍這麼問，他卻感覺有點歉疚。

他龍哥這麼真心想與他交朋友，自己卻因為懷揣著見不得光的心思而辜負了他的善意，怎麼想都太不厚道。

「喔，好啊，我…」抓抓鼻子，白宇點點頭答應下來：「我過幾天有空開黑再傳訊息給你。」

「昂，好啊。」將顯而易見的喜悅表露無疑的朱一龍抿起嘴笑，跟著點點頭。

看得白宇心頭一陣軟，忍不住就想逗他。

「是說，龍哥，這麼久沒一起打遊戲，你有沒有變強一點啊？」白宇用審視的目光看了看朱一龍問道。

朱一龍立刻轉頭眨著大眼反駁道：「我、我也沒很弱吧！」看見白宇聞言挑到快升天的眉毛，又底氣不足的小聲補了一句：「我就是…衝得比較猛一點而已嘛…」

你那不叫猛，叫上趕著給敵人送頭啊！龍哥。

「行吧！你就衝吧！」呵呵兩聲，白宇拍拍胸口意氣風發的說道：「反正最後宇哥還是會帶你吃雞的！」

朱一龍看他身穿粉色圍裙挺著單薄的身板志得意滿的可愛模樣，什麼無聊的遊戲輸贏與面子都不重要了，就想順著話頭哄他：「是是是，宇哥最強，那就先謝謝宇哥啦！」

沒想到朱一龍會這麼乾脆認慫，白宇乾笑兩聲對上朱一龍的視線，接著兩人一起笑出聲來。

幼稚。

兩人聊了兩句，白宇抬頭發現韓光又被班上的小搗蛋們圍起來了，一臉窘迫的回頭找尋自己的身影，看得他忍不住哈哈大笑。

「龍哥，我回去拯救一下我朋友，感覺他快不行了。」雙眼笑成兩座橋的白宇，輕捏捏朱一龍的肩膀後便起身朝玫瑰班的位置走去。

「昂。」朱一龍只來得及發出一個單音，白宇便一陣風似地離去了。

白宇一走，朱一龍突然感覺身周空氣瞬間凝固了似的，些許熟悉的不自在感再次緩緩爬上身，他望著白宇回到班上，三兩下就把那群小蘿蔔頭按回各自的坑裡，不住覺得有點佩服。

但看見白宇極其自然的和韓光打趣說笑時，剛剛散去的不愉快似乎又重新黏了回來，甚至更加濃稠，令人難受。

他總要花上很大的力氣才能與白宇保持良好互動，才能稍稍走近白宇一點。但那個人卻彷彿不費吹灰之力便能待在白宇的世界裡，彷彿原本就在白宇的身旁有個固定位置，看得朱一龍心頭一陣酸。

我的小白，何時才能只屬於我呢？

下午的趣味競賽，由於朱小魚堅決不願參加，於是朱一龍便抱著朱小魚站在一旁棚子下當觀眾。

期間，幾位對這位大帥哥與小美女感到好奇的媽媽，見他倆這麼安靜，便主動上前攀談，朱一龍雖不擅交際，卻也進退得宜、謙遜有禮，才聊沒幾句便深得媽媽們喜愛。

白宇在活動空檔時看了朱一龍幾眼，發現他被幾位媽媽圍住，本來還想著是不是要去解救他一下。

但後來，白宇發現他不愛說話的龍哥似乎是個優秀的傾聽者，只見他掛著靦腆笑容，不時點點頭附和兩句，不時眉頭微蹙或睜大那雙美麗大眼表驚訝，看上去如魚得水，自在得很ーー白宇不住流下老父親的淚水：我們龍哥兒長大了，可以放心讓他自己出去交朋友了。

不過白宇對朱一龍的過分關心，終於引起韓光的警覺，他仔細觀察了朱一龍一陣子，驚訝地發現朱一龍也不時將目光投向白宇，韓光蹙起眉，心頭有個猜想逐漸具體化。

但如果真的是他想的那樣，那…

望著剛結束一場競賽，正在幫滿臉奶油的奉豆豆、林楓擦臉的白宇，韓光的心裡有把聲音正在不停鼓譟著，愈來愈難以忽視。

那把聲音，終於在幾天後的早晨化作山呼海嘯，迎面撲來。

幾天後的早晨，章若云傳了一則訊息到群組裡，成功點燃沉寂好一陣子的群組對話。

［云］@Mr. WHITE 兒子，你對象能不能別這麼剛？

［阿通］啥？

［阿通］老白有對象了？怎麼會有我不知道的八卦？👂

［Mr. WHITE］@云 你少造你爹的謠，龍哥什麼時候成我對象了！

［子維］不是你對象幹嘛每次撿到三級頭三級甲都急著給他？

［子維］是嫌他歡樂送內容物不夠豐富啊？

［子維］(看戲不嫌事大.jpg)

［Mr. WHITE］何子維我都沒嫌棄你上次硬要帶那個雷包妹連開三場的事了

［Mr. WHITE］滾一邊去

［阿通］龍哥是誰？

［阿通］能不能先別吵了 先給我解釋一下狀況

［韓光］？

［韓光］龍哥？

［阿通］(小狗委屈.jpg)

［云］阿通你這幾天沒一起開黑，都不知道我們用了多大的力氣才沒出聲吐槽

［云］阿光乖，大人的世界你不懂沒關係

［Mr. WHITE］@云 你是不是吃飽太閒啊！欠你爹教訓是吧！

［子維］阿光不玩遊戲不知道但阿通應該記得才對啊！

［阿通］哦哦哦我想起來了 上次老白帶的那個妹

［云］不是妹，人家是高大帥氣精英範兒的猛男

［子維］不是妹又不妨礙老白談對象

［子維］我們老白不也交過男朋友

［云］別扯遠了，今天我們聚在這裡，就是要討論我兒子的媳婦怎麼能這麼菜

［Mr. WHITE］章若云你是不是活得有點膩啊！別給你爹亂找老婆！

［子維］老白你就乾脆承認了吧你何時娶人家過門啊？

［阿通］(前排看戲.jpg)

［Mr. WHITE］你們這些損友！

［Mr. WHITE］(微笑中抑制不住憤怒.jpg)

［云］是不是你自己心裡有數

［云］(賊笑.jpg)

［Mr. WHITE］搬磚去，懶得理你們

［子維］嘖嘖嘖居然逃了

［云］嘖嘖嘖居然逃了

［阿通］嘖嘖嘖居然逃了

默默看完對話的韓光沒再回覆一個字，他退出群組對話框，點開章若云的對話框，輸入了幾個問題，然後對著章若云傳來的答案發著呆。

一瞬間接收到的訊息太多，他一時間有點消化不良。

他喜歡白宇，從大二開始他就意識到這件事了，一路熬過大三，到了大四，原以為出國實習能讓自己淡忘這不該存在的情感，沒想到卻壓根無法忘記，甚至愈演愈烈。

但他更加沒想到的是，在他身處異鄉為了自己那不能浮出水面的感情苦惱時，白宇居然答應了一個同系學弟的追求，與那人短暫交往了三個月。

自己這些時日的煎熬與難過，瞬間成了笑話。早知道白宇能接受男性追求，自己又何必將情感委屈深藏？又何必遠走他鄉？

還有那個「龍哥」，想必就是校慶那天與白宇眉來眼去的男人了吧！

雖然韓光不得不承認朱一龍確實條件很好，氣質也不凡，但自己的條件也不差啊！又與白宇認識這麼多年，應該…更有勝算吧！

原以為充滿荊棘與猛獸而走不通的路，頃刻沒了所有阻礙，容易讓人生出過盛的自信與勇氣。

韓光握緊拳頭，這次決定試著走看看。


	4. Chapter 4

7.你喜歡吃麵嗎？

校慶過後再見到朱一龍本人，是在幾週後的傍晚。

傍晚，白宇下了班如往常地去便利商店買微波食品湊合一頓。當他對著冷凍櫃裡其實已經吃膩的微波食品發呆時，朱一龍突然站到他身後，輕拍了拍他的肩。

「我去！」毫無防備的白宇被狠狠嚇了一跳，不太文雅的驚呼脫口而出，但當他回頭望見朱一龍帶著歉疚的微笑，以及被他牽著，正抬頭眨巴著大眼望向自己的朱小魚時，瞬間想找個洞鑽進去。

「不好意思啊小白，我不是故意要嚇你的。」

「喔沒事沒事，是我自己走神了…」呵呵乾笑兩聲，白宇簡單地與朱一龍及朱小魚打了個招呼，接著打開冰箱打算隨便拿一盒後立刻逃離現場。

以免自己飛快的心跳聲被朱一龍聽見。

然而，就在他快碰到盒子時，朱一龍突然輕皺著眉頭開口：「那個…微波食品不健康，少吃一點比較好。」

「啊？」聞言，白宇伸出去的手頓了下，他看了朱一龍一眼，又瞄了滿櫃的冷凍食品一眼，忽然不知道該不該拿。

「先生，請選好再打開冰箱，謝謝。」一旁正在補貨的店員聲音平板的提醒道，白宇窘迫地趕緊關上冰箱。

「抱歉，我是不是有點多管閒事了…」眨眨那雙好看的無辜大眼，朱一龍輕聲道。

白宇見狀忙回身擺擺手：「不，沒事，我…你說的也沒錯，冷凍食品確實不健康…哈哈…」

見朱一龍一臉欲言又止，為避免尷尬白宇乾脆先開口：「龍哥，你也來買東西？」

雖然問了句廢話，但這句問話卻似乎給了朱一龍一點勇氣，他深吸口氣後問道：「那個、小白，你喜歡吃麵嗎？」掛著有些害羞的微笑，朱一龍接著說：「我今天晚上打算自己做麵條，你要一起來吃嗎？」

什麼？白宇瞪大的眼中寫滿這兩個字。

我們才見過幾次面，聊過兩、三個月的微信，打了無數場遊戲，就要進展到去對方家裡了嗎？

啊呸！我在想什麼啊！人家家裡還有老婆呢！

「小、小魚說今天想吃麵，你也能順便拿回你的帽子，如何？」見白宇沒回答，朱一龍有些著急的補充道，濕潤的大眼中盈滿懇切的邀請。

「嗯…」盯著朱一龍輕輕搧動的羽睫，白宇掙扎一毫秒便燦笑著答道：「好吧！那就麻煩你了，龍哥。」

該死，色令智昏說的肯定就是自己這種人。

「不麻煩。」朱一龍垂眸微笑道，白宇顧著對突如其來的邀約恍惚，沒注意到他那雙紅透了的耳朵，還有微微顫抖著的手。

最後離開便利商店時，朱一龍買了一手可樂，也給朱小魚買了一瓶AD鈣奶，白宇則兩手空空――他本來就是來買晚餐的，既然晚餐有了著落，那就什麼都不用買啦！

朱一龍家就在附近，兩大一小三個人便踩著剛下過雨的潮濕地磚散步著回家。

說起來，朱一龍與白宇家住得不遠，走得快一些約莫只需要二十來分，而幼兒園與便利商店則差不多位於兩個小區中間。

不常到超商買東西的朱一龍，前天偶然發現白宇會在下班後到便利商店買微波食品回家吃，回去猶豫了整整一天，他才鼓起勇氣在今天放學後帶著朱小魚上前搭話。

看了眼左手提著的可樂與右手牽著的朱小魚，朱一龍勾起一抹輕笑。

其實是為了掩飾自己特別去堵白宇這件事才順手買了可樂與AD鈣奶，晚點大概又要被小魚媽媽唸了。

不過無所謂，至少白宇同意跟自己回家吃晚餐了。

自從校慶過後，朱一龍審慎思考了一晚上，覺得自己有必要加緊腳步努力，競爭者都出現了還繼續溫吞培養感情的，絕對是笨蛋。

他雖然沒問過白宇，但在這段時間的互動中，他有種直覺：白宇對自己應該也是有好感的。否則以自己的性子，一次、兩次感受不到任何回應，恐怕早無法繼續執著下去。

想到白宇很可能也對自己懷有同樣的感情，朱一龍就止不住嘴角的笑意，抬眼望向遠方天空殘存的一絲橘紅彩霞，心頭柔軟又溫熱。

但走在他身後兩步的白宇，心情卻如同頭頂那片已照不到日頭的墨藍天空，沉重晦暗。

自從知道朱一龍就是朱小魚的爸爸後，白宇也不是沒努力遠離朱一龍，但能做到的除了減少回覆訊息以外，其他的掙扎都在朱一龍看上去人畜無害、單純沒心機的接近下被狠狠擊潰。

自己藉口找盡只為疏遠朱一龍，有時說太忙沒時間看訊息，有時說看了忘記回。但即使白宇自覺已經做到有些冷漠失禮的程度了，朱一龍仍然會帶著把天聊死的技能，沒話找話與自己繼續聊。

每一次，白宇猶豫躊躇地後退一步，朱一龍便含羞帶怯地向前一步，直把白宇逼進死巷裡去。

明明有家庭了幹嘛還一直來招惹我？

有時候白宇也會生氣的這麼想，但看見朱一龍一句「小白，最近天涼了，出門記得加件外套」，他就又丟盔棄甲，沒骨氣地回了訊息：「知道了龍哥，你也是，注意氣溫變化」再浮誇地附帶一個加絨人表情包。

這幾次遇到朱一龍，白宇都用理智驅使自己離他遠一些，但偏偏到最後又會不自覺地順從內心渴望靠上前去，理智與身體行動經常背道而馳，白宇也感到萬分無奈。

道德底限不高又活得自在的損友何子維曾說過：「有家庭又怎樣？結婚也能離的啊！」然後被白宇跟其他幾人鄙視地圍剿一番。

不過說真的，白宇也不是沒有在夜半失眠時，將這句話拿出來仔細想過，只是最後還是無法逃過自己的良心譴責。

雖然相識以來，白宇主動問了朱一龍很多事情，但就是隻字未提他的老婆孩子。與一般父親不一樣的是，朱一龍也沒主動提過，最多只會提兩句朱小魚的事。

可就算無止盡地逃避，也還是有不得不轉身面對的一天！

望著朱一龍與朱小魚的背影，白宇不禁在心裡苦笑著想道。

朱一龍家位於這附近最新的小區中，一層兩戶的設計，室內空間寬敞明亮，裝潢佈置十分溫馨，主色調是白與鵝黃，參雜著些許粉色，感覺柔和又溫暖。

不過白宇草草環視一圈後，又覺得哪裡有點違和，說不上來的感覺。

「小白菜老師，鞋。」白宇在玄關換鞋時，朱小魚乖巧的從鞋櫃裡拿出一雙嶄新的白色絨毛拖鞋遞過去，看著那張掛著淡淡微笑的可愛小臉，白宇的心都快融化了：「謝謝你啊！小魚。」

等白宇換好鞋，朱小魚牽著白宇走到客廳，然後便自顧自坐到桌旁拿出畫筆畫紙，開始塗鴉起來。

朱一龍正在半開放式廚房裡整理食材，白宇四處環顧了下，沒看見其他人，心下有些困惑。

小魚媽媽呢？

「小白，你坐一下，我、我可能要花點時間。」廚房的中島吧檯上擺了許多碗盆、一袋麵粉與幾樣食材，朱一龍抓著手機正在研究網上查到的食譜。「啊，你要喝點什麼嗎？」

「不用，別麻煩了。」白宇走到吧檯旁問道：「需要幫忙嗎？」

「昂，應該還好…我…」說是這麼說，朱一龍的表情裡卻有掩不住的迷茫。

其實他是第一次做扯麵，校慶那天剛好聽某位媽媽提了一嘴，說小白老師特別喜歡吃麵，才想說要試著做看看。但剛剛仔細看了食譜才發現，扯麵的麵糰和好要醒麵半小時以上才能分成麵劑子，接著還得看情況再醒麵幾分鐘，待擀成麵片抹上油後又必須再醒麵兩小時。

看了眼時鐘，朱一龍不住有點窘迫。

白宇一眼就看出他龍哥的無措，便靠到他身旁跟著看了眼食譜：「龍哥，你麵糰還沒和嗎？」

「還沒…我、我不知道要先弄好…」事已至此朱一龍也只能老實交代，他抓抓後頸低頭抿唇，像個做錯事的小學生。

白宇繃不住笑，覺得這樣的朱一龍實在可愛得要命。

「沒事沒事，也有不用醒麵就能做的麵。」拍拍朱一龍的背寬慰著，白宇挽起袖子說道：「不如我來做吧！麵食我在行。」

「這、這樣不好…」哪有讓客人自己動手的道理，朱一龍正想拒絕，白宇卻伸手問道：「有圍裙嗎？」

「…有。」想想，如果讓自己做，恐怕到晚上八點都吃不上飯，朱一龍只好懷著歉疚從櫥櫃裡拿出兩件圍裙遞過去：「有兩條，你要哪一條？」

白宇看見那兩件圍裙時有些意外，他以為朱一龍會買的圍裙應該是素色或最多是格紋的，沒想到兩件上頭都是卡通圖案，一件是無嘴貓，一件是藍胖子。

想到無嘴貓可能是小魚媽媽的，他默了兩秒接過藍胖子那件，順口解釋道：「我比較喜歡哆啦A夢，就這件了。」

朱一龍聞言，邊將凱蒂貓的圍裙折回去邊勾起嘴角笑了：「原來你也喜歡哆啦A夢啊，我也滿喜歡的。」

自己喜歡的人與自己的喜好相同時，總是會有一種宿命般的感動，即使是再微小的事情亦然。

強迫自己專心和麵的白宇沒接話也沒看朱一龍，錯過了那人望向他的桃花大眼中閃動的雀躍。 

白宇揉麵時，朱一龍也不想閒著，於是清點了下食材再和白宇討論過後，決定今晚吃西紅柿打滷麵，他來負責做滷子。

幸好朱一龍雖然不會做麵，做其他料理倒是挺得心應手，處理西紅柿、炒蛋、熬煮滷子都做得十分完美，色香味俱全。

「龍哥很會做菜啊！」白宇一邊揪麵往滾水裡下，一邊順口浮誇地稱讚著：「把簡單的西紅柿雞蛋滷做得跟米其林五星餐廳的料理一樣，看得我都餓了！」

「你說得太誇張了，還米其林…」鮮少在料理方面得到讚許的朱一龍聞言不住雙頰微紅，有些不好意思：「你是確實到飯點了才會感覺餓了吧！」

「不是，你做得真的很不錯啊！西紅柿雞蛋打滷麵我也常做，但就沒你做得好看，令人食指大動，聞起來也好香啊。」

「好、好看也未必好吃啊！」朱一龍簡直要被白宇的連番稱讚逼到絕境了。「等會兒吃過再說吧…」

停下撈麵的手，白宇盯著連耳朵都紅了的朱一龍，故意打趣問道：「龍哥，你為什麼對自己的手藝這麼不自信啊？」

瞄了白宇一眼，朱一龍歪歪腦袋認真思考了下，是呀！明明每天負責做飯的人是我，怎麼我就對自己的料理技術這麼沒自信呢？他想了十多秒後，眨眨那雙桃花大眼表情帶點委屈的說：「可能是因為…小魚媽媽總是說我做的菜不好吃吧…」

「啊…這樣…」收回視線，白宇決定繼續撈麵，再不撈，麵就要煮糊了，絕對不是他想逃避跟小魚媽媽有關的話題。

分工合作的兩人手上忙著，嘴上也沒閒著，邊做邊隨口閒聊，溫暖融洽的氛圍瀰漫在他倆身周，讓坐在客廳小桌子旁塗鴉的朱小魚都不住從畫紙上回神，望著廚房看了許久。

等白宇把麵條燙好後，朱一龍自然接手把後續步驟完成。

終於趕在六點半以前上桌吃飯。

白宇吃了口麵條後略感擔憂的問道：「麵會不會太硬？小魚能吃嗎？」

正在盛麵的朱一龍聞言，從櫃子裡拿出一把兒童食物剪說道：「可以的，我只會給小魚幾條麵，剪得細一點就行了。」

見白宇仍咬著筷子直盯著桌上的麵放空，朱一龍以為他還在擔心口感問題，便放下碗與剪刀，夾起一條麵嚐了口，接著認真地評價道：「小白，你的麵做得很好啊！既很勁道又不會過硬，很好吃的。」

回過神的白宇接過朱一龍真誠的眼神，咧嘴笑了笑：「龍哥你的滷做得也很好啊！才不是只有看上去好吃，嚐起來也確實很美味！這調味太對我胃口了。」

「昂，那看來、看來我們第一次的合作還滿成功的。」朱一龍說完就低下頭繼續專心幫朱小魚處理食物。聽見這句話後收不住笑意與眼中喜悅的白宇，便大著膽子偷看了雙頰微紅的朱一龍那柔和美麗的臉龐十多秒。

剛剛注意到朱一龍特別留了一碗滷擺在一旁放涼而落空了的心，此刻被這輕輕的一句話再次填滿。

只不過第一次與朱一龍的晚餐之約，白宇卻吃得有點不安，總擔心如果吃到一半小魚媽媽突然回來，自己會不知道該用什麼表情面對他。

畢竟自己，確實對人家的伴侶有非份之想…

幸而，直到三人吃飽，小魚媽媽都還沒回來。

後來一起洗碗時朱一龍才說：「小白，小魚媽媽今天加班，可能要十點後才能回家，等會兒能和我一起陪小魚看繪本嗎？」

根本不需要猶豫，白宇點點頭欣然答應。然後照慣例避開小魚媽媽的相關討論，自然地將話題帶開。

吃飽後，朱一龍選了張他很喜歡的Bossa Nova經典合輯播放，兩人聽著輕鬆歡快的音樂，邊陪朱小魚讀繪本、畫作業，邊有一搭沒一搭地聊著，聊了近期工作上的趣事與煩惱，聊了近期的流行歌曲與電影，最後約了下次要一起去藝術中心看修復版西洋老電影。

雖然朱一龍的工作是專職插畫家，但在指導朱小魚畫作業的時候他卻沒多說什麼，全權交由白宇負責。

朱小魚在繪畫創作方面極有天份是顯而易見的，如果用一般科班教學的方式指導，怕只會扼殺他的天賦與純真的創意，所以白宇不教他「該怎麼畫」，而是引導他觀察與思考，教導他如何看見更微小的細節、如何與色彩玩耍。

一旁的朱一龍聽著看著，心裡止不住地滾滾湧上對白宇的喜歡，在他眼中，白宇既像太陽也像月亮，時而溫暖燦爛，時而沉靜皎潔，有的時候甚至覺得白宇彷彿整個宇宙，溫柔地包裹萬物，只要待在他身邊就會感到內心平靜、安然舒適。

不禁希望時間能過得慢一些，再慢一些，讓自己能再多享受片刻的舒心自在。

白宇一直待到大約九點半左右才離開――趕在女主人回來前。

剛與朱一龍道別，轉身踏上歸途的白宇心頭飄過這句話，覺得自己怎麼這麼像插足別人家庭的小三，還得在正宮回家前趕緊讓出位置、退出舞台。嘴邊不自覺浮起一抹苦澀自嘲的笑。

他的龍哥看上去從容聰明，但熟悉後就會發現他呆萌純真的一面，容易讓人升起保護欲。但再更熟悉一點後，又發現其實他龍哥其實什麼都做得很好，有顏值有身材有才華有禮貌，謙遜又親切，對誰都很和氣，對誰都很好。

可以說是個十分完美的人了――如果撇開打遊戲這件事的話。

夏末的晚風吹起來有些涼，白宇雙手插在褲子口袋裡邊走邊想：龍哥這麼好，合該擁有幸福美滿的家庭，沒有一絲瑕疵的，幸福美滿的家庭。

而自己，就衷心祝福他就好。

不過，經過這天時間較長的相處後，白宇也想通了另一件事：我喜歡龍哥，跟龍哥有老婆孩子並不衝突。

反正也沒可能更進一步，反正早就知道不會有結果，那不如珍惜現下的友好互動，繼續維持眼下的友誼吧！直到自己的心慢慢平靜，直到那份悸動逐漸淡去。

雖然不知道得花上多久時間。

而某頂關鍵的帽子，卻始終沒有人想起它的存在來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 緩慢寫著，快要結束惹((放煙火


	5. Chapter 5

圈地自萌，勿上升真人

ーーーーー 

8.我喜歡你。

人的心很奇怪，有的人根本不必怎麼朝夕相處，他就是能在你心中最重要也最柔軟的那塊佔有一席之地，而有的人即使相識多年，卻始終無法走進那個屬於摯愛的秘密基地。

愛有很多種，白宇清楚明白自己對韓光的愛，是兄弟朋友間的愛，遠遠不是對戀人的愛。

不是他對朱一龍的那種愛。

所以面對韓光突如其來的告白，白宇除了驚嚇以外只有無奈。

Friday night，是部分打工人終於能稍稍喘口氣放鬆一下的美好時光。白宇提著一個設計簡約的深色保溫袋，裡頭裝著摸上去仍溫熱的便當盒，心情愉悅的哼著歌散步回家。

自從白宇想通了以後，便也不再繼續躲著朱一龍，於是朱一龍只要有空閒能換證進學校，就幾乎都能順利見到白宇。

除了能經常見面說上兩句話外，兩人在微信上的互動也變多了，更是有空就相約打遊戲。

朱一龍依然沒擺脫盒子精與歡樂送的稱號，一起開黑的次數增加後，在白宇的死黨群裡提到他的次數自然跟著增加，稱呼直接成了「老白的媳婦」。

章若云跟何子維經常一搭一唱虧白宇，阿通偶爾加入戰局，白宇試過掙扎抗議，可惜眾寡難敵，掙扎無果的白宇最後也就隨便他們了。只有韓光每每看見他們提起朱一龍，都會神隱很久不回覆。但他們都將他此舉理解為「現充代表阿光對遊戲相關話題都沒興趣」。

除了遊戲與微信上愈發密切的互動，朱一龍最近抓到機會就幫白宇帶晚餐。

理由從「我今天午餐吃得晚又不小心做多了，能拜託你幫忙解決嗎？」到「今天晚餐煮咖哩，多煮了一些，所以帶一點給你。」

到最後乾脆直接說：「小白，吃微波食品不健康，以後我有做燉菜或是咖哩這類比較能放的料理，就幫你帶一些來。好嗎？」

白宇糾結過一次兩次，到最後拗不過朱一龍的堅持，也只好坦然接受了。

當然，他有默默算著每一次的餐費，打算一個月結算一次給龍哥。畢竟無論朱一龍掰了多少理由試圖合理化偶爾給白宇帶晚餐這件事，待人接物自有一套原則的白宇都無法白吃他的。

不過即使把餐食的帳算得很清，心裡頭關於喜歡的小帳本卻無法理得清，每往記帳本上添一筆帳，心裡的喜歡便以難估算的數字跟著增長。

你好煩啊！朱一龍。

好幾個夜晚，白宇都埋在枕頭裡如此吶喊著。

但下一秒，又翻身點開與朱一龍的微信對話框，掛著自己都沒察覺的癡漢笑傳了個逗趣表情包過去。

想靠近又不敢太靠近，想沉迷又不能太沉迷，這種矛盾的心情要到何時才有解啊？

帶著愉悅的心情打開家門，白宇將深色保溫袋放到桌上後先去上了個廁所。

回來後本想打開便當盒享用龍哥的愛心、呃不是，是友情便當，但又忍不住犯了現代人的通病：做任何事前都要先看一眼手機。

誰知道就這一眼，讓白宇不僅最後沒能好好享用那份美味的晚餐，更體驗了人生至今二十五年來最糟糕的一天。

通知欄裡有好幾條待讀訊息，白宇照慣例先點開朱一龍的訊息，龍哥則一如既往的叮囑他要準時吃飯，白宇道了謝後丟了個白貓開賽車的食堂幹飯人表情包過去，再加個乖巧小貓表情包，毫無覺察地對他龍哥賣萌。

接著點開死黨群的白宇，才看了眼就不住翻白眼，這三個薪水小偷在自己努力搬磚的時候聊了這麼一大堆，其中絕大部分還都是對自己的調侃。

這麼一大串內容的源頭，是章若云問白宇這陣子朋友圈曬的晚餐是不是朱一龍做的，質疑生活習慣糙得起毛的白宇什麼時候開始用心吃晚餐了。接著另外兩人彷彿專業捧哏似的，一口一個賢慧難得、宜室宜家，不娶回家簡直暴殄天物，讓白宇想乾脆把他們三個都拉黑算了。

最後何子維不知道哪來的靈感，突然問道：「老白該不會其實你們已經同居了吧？」接著下面的對話就往更歪更沒營養的方向一去不復返了。

白宇大略看了看內容，然後切換視窗打開相簿努力翻找，找半天就是找不到一張適合表達他此刻心情的表情包。

問：有沒有能完美表達火大到想一次殺掉三個人的憤怒心情的表情包？在線等，挺急的。

最後白宇懶得跟他們多說，只回了一個字：「滾！」便退出群組對話框，點開了韓光約莫半小時前傳來的訊息。

『白，我有非常重要的事想告訴你，能不能請你在看見這條訊息後立刻到老地方來，拜託…』

就這一則，沒頭沒尾，本已經抓著便當盒蓋準備打開的白宇，想都沒想就將便當盒放回保溫袋裡。

韓光性格雖然沒有章若云他們鬧騰，卻也不是個沉悶正經的人，他鮮少用這麼嚴肅的語氣提出邀約，讓白宇不禁擔心韓光是不是碰上了什麼不好在群組裡說的麻煩，於是飯也顧不上吃了，穿上外套便急匆匆趕去赴約。

韓光說的「老地方」，是位於知名百貨公司附近巷弄裡，一間名叫「Luna」的餐酒館。

他們幾個都很喜歡這間小店的氛圍，大學時，每每有什麼好事要慶祝或有什麼壞事要傾訴，都會約在這裡聚聚。

喝幾杯酒、吃點美食、看場球賽，或相擁大笑或抱頭痛哭，什麼大事到最後都成了小事。

這間店就如同它的名字一般，低調地反射出柔和的光芒，靜默的陪伴他們度過許多鮮明絢爛的時光。

「阿光，我現在就過去，等我啊！」邊腳步不停的趕路，白宇邊傳了一則語音過去。

這座不大的城市，精華區也就小小一片，「Luna」的位置靠近精華區的邊緣，與朱一龍住的小區只有三個街口的距離，白宇要去「Luna」，勢必會經過朱一龍家。

今天雖然照常給白宇帶了便當，卻是朱一龍第一次特別為白宇做飯。小魚媽媽今天不用加班，早早就跟朱小魚約好要出門吃飯，來場難得的Girl's talk。

賺到一天假不必為他們母女準備晚餐的朱一龍，便決定放鬆自己，也來去買個久違的外食吃吃。不過他卻用了一整個下午的時間來準備白宇一個人的專屬便當，所以特別期待白宇吃完後的回饋。

帶上鑰匙錢包，朱一龍穿著一件薄外套走入傍晚的微風中，沒想到，他才剛踏出小區門口，便看見白宇形色匆匆地經過。

朱一龍本想開口喊他，但白宇嚴肅的神情讓他遲疑了一秒，就這一秒的光景，白宇已經邁著大長腿走遠了。

看了眼手錶，朱一龍沒多猶豫便舉步跟了上去。別誤會，他可不是變態跟蹤狂，只是單純好奇白宇為何這個時間點出門，又為何如此匆忙而已。

「Luna」餐酒館店內除了能觀賞球賽的吧檯區是算是開放空間外，其餘座位區為了給客人保留一點隱秘，皆以竹簾子隔成一個個半開放式包廂，朱一龍隔著幾步的距離，在白宇入座後，悄悄在隔壁包廂坐下。

還沒吃飯的他此時感覺有點餓了，便點了兩、三道招牌料理加一杯日本綠茶可樂，邊吃邊注意隔壁動靜。

雖然店內燈光並不明亮，朱一龍依然清楚看見白宇約的人，正是校慶當天總跟著白宇一起行動的另一位不知名老師。

隔壁斷斷續續傳來說話聲，聲音不大，被店裡播的音樂蓋去不少，朱一龍用叉子戳著酥炸鮭魚刺身，心裡暗暗感覺不妙。近七點，約在昏暗神秘的餐酒館包廂見面，加上自己那天看見的那幾乎毫不掩飾的炙熱眼神…

「拜託，別是我猜想的那樣…」朱一龍輕咬著唇喃喃道。

不過，這個時間點出門，小白有好好吃完自己今天特地做的便當嗎？

望著眼前一盤盤精緻的料理，朱一龍卻突然沒了食慾。

掙扎幾十秒後，他做了個深呼吸。

我只是、只是想知道自己是不是還有機會。他在心底這麼對自己說，接著小心翼翼地往中間的簾子處挪了挪位置，側頭望去。

透過簾子能隱約看見兩道人影，坐得很靠近。

自從在包廂裡坐下不久後，白宇的大腦就一直呈現當機的狀態。

「阿光，到底發生什麼事了？」剛抵達時，看著滿桌子的空酒瓶，白宇意識到這回狀況確實嚴重：「這裡六點才開，不到一小時的時間你怎麼就把自己喝成這樣了？」

「白…你喜歡那個人嗎？」沒頭沒腦地突然輕聲問道，韓光雙頰到脖子處一片潮紅，但眼神卻十分清明――看上去十分清明。

「啊？誰？」白宇坐得靠近韓光一點，一時間有點困惑。

韓光直盯著白宇的雙眼沉默了許久，久到白宇都開始覺得有點不自在了，他才重新問了一次，語速非常慢，聲音非常輕：「那個『龍哥』，你喜歡他嗎？小白？」

也許他根本就不想知道這個問題的答案，也許他早就猜到這個問題的答案。

但無論如何他還是想聽白宇親口說，就算是傷，他也希望是白宇親手劃上的。

但第一時間先想起群組裡那三個損友對話的白宇，只感覺頭痛：「阿光，你不要被那三個傢伙帶歪了，我…」

我…我確實喜歡龍哥。

在自己的好友面前，白宇突然說不出違心之論。

「你喜歡他，對嗎？」在白宇猶豫的時候，韓光又執拗地問了一次。

「阿、阿光，你咋突然這麼問？」看韓光現在的神情，白宇實在抓不住他的想法。萬一老實說了，韓光不能接受呢？

之前那段戀情並不是刻意不讓韓光知道，白宇只是覺得那時候韓光不在國內，事情過去了就算了，也沒必要特別去提。

可也因此無法得知韓光是否排斥這件事。

沒想到，當白宇還在糾結是否要老實承認時，韓光直接投了一記直球過來。

「白…」韓光忽然用不同以往的溫柔嗓音喚他，他凝望自己的眼神中飽含的情緒讓白宇開始覺得氣氛有點不對，這個架勢，該不會…「白，因為我很喜歡你，所以我想知道…你對那個人是不是有好感，你是不是喜歡他…」

什麼！

白宇才聽見第一句就當場石化，韓光後面說了什麼他都沒聽清楚。整個腦袋裡迴盪著韓光的那句告白。

「阿、阿光，你是不是喝醉了啊？」白宇舔了下嘴唇，避開韓光炙熱的目光硬扯出一抹笑說道：「我、我叫車送你回去吧…」

「我沒醉，白，你知道我是說認真的！」伸手拉住正要起身的白宇，韓光用了點力氣將他按在座位上：「我從…我從大二開始就很喜歡你…但我怕你不能接受我，所以一直沒說…」

「…」白宇當機中，他望著韓光眨眨眼，不明白事情怎麼就成了現在這樣了？我們不是鐵哥們嗎？

「但當我那天知道你曾接受學弟的告白後，我很後悔當初沒能勇敢點告訴你我的感受…」韓光抓住白宇肩膀的手有點抖，他像在呢喃像在告解一般傾訴自己一直不敢說出口的情感，不僅是在對白宇說，也是在對自己說：「我真的很喜歡你，白，不僅僅是對朋友的那種喜歡，我想擁抱你、想觸碰你、想親吻你…」 

愈說愈小聲的韓光，眼中不知何時盈滿了淚水，他緊緊抓住白宇的肩頭，低下頭喃喃著，白宇已經聽不清他在說什麼了，只是一動也不動地跟著韓光的手輕顫著。

白宇從來不知道原來阿光對自己是這種感情，他自認在情感這塊不是個遲鈍的傢伙，但卻從來沒發現韓光居然喜歡自己？

韓光許是真醉了，一股腦說完想說的話後便把頭抵靠在白宇瘦削的肩上，原本抓住他肩膀的手也順勢向後延伸，輕輕環抱住白宇。

兩人維持這個姿勢不知道過了多久，白宇才抬起手輕拍了拍韓光的背。

他雖然不知道阿光喜歡自己，卻他清楚知道自己對阿光只有朋友的喜歡，那份喜歡，與自己對朱一龍的喜歡是完全不同的。

但他不想失去韓光這個朋友，此時的白宇覺得自己被老天惡意捉弄了似的，真心喜歡的人不能喜歡，原以為是一輩子兄弟的朋友卻喜歡上自己。

開什麼鳥玩笑？

「阿光…」白宇的手輕輕拍著，確定韓光有在聽自己說話後才接著說下去：「韓光，謝謝你，真的，謝謝你喜歡我。」

太了解白宇的韓光僅僅是聽見這兩句，他就知道自己沒機會了，但他還是咬著牙繼續沉默地聽著。

「我也很喜歡你，是希望能跟你做一輩子兄弟的那種喜歡。」白宇用溫柔卻堅定的語氣緩緩說道：「阿光，我們…我們只會是朋友、兄弟、死黨，除此之外的關係，都不可能。」

拒絕別人的告白是件很痛苦的事，特別是拒絕自己很在乎的人，但不把話說清楚只會無限延長彼此的痛苦，所以白宇決定不留半點懸念的一次把話說絕了。

「對不起，阿光，我對你…沒有那種感覺。」

「真的不可能是我嗎？」韓光的嗓音略帶哽咽，還在做著最後的努力：「白，能進到你心裡的那個人，真的不能是我嗎？」

「…對不起。」除了道歉，白宇已經沒辦法再說更多了。他已經不得已地傷害了韓光，不希望自己再將那道傷口扯得更加血肉模糊。

幾分鐘的沉默後，韓光稍稍用了點力氣抱緊了白宇，白宇沒有掙扎也沒有拒絕，只是再次輕拍了拍他的背，如同以前與章若云他們沮喪豪飲痛哭後，相互給予打氣鼓勵的擁抱時那樣。

僅止於朋友的擁抱。

也許是哭累了，也許是酒勁兒上來了，韓光突然覺得很睏很累，但心頭卻莫名地輕鬆很多。

他並沒有豁達到能說放手就放手，但埋藏心底這麼久的秘密總算說了出來，那份曾經不知該如何安放的情感也終究交到了那個人手上，雖然被拒絕了，卻依然有種終於將某個懸而未決的案子完稿結案了的暢快感。

他知道自己還是應該鬆手了，在還來得及挽回這份友誼的時候，於是韓光放開了白宇，閉上眼熬靠到沙發上。

白宇垂下雙手，不著痕跡地嘆了口氣，接著望向韓光：「阿光，回家吧。」

韓光沒有回答，只是微微勾起嘴角。

「我幫你叫車喔！」見韓光不說話，白宇掏出手機說道。這才聽見韓光輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，然後整個人滑躺到沙發上去，似乎打算就這樣睡著。

很快叫好車後，白宇到櫃檯買單，接著走回包廂試著攙扶起韓光，韓光與白宇身高相仿，身形乍看之下也差不多，但長期在健身的他體重不算輕，白宇扛起他的手掛到肩上試著扶他起來，但試了一次沒成功，看上去已經睡著的韓光也不知道是不是故意的，真的連一點反應都沒有，雖然白宇也是個一米八三的大男孩，但要扛起一個真的完全放鬆身體的男人，還是有點困難。

「阿光，別睡了，醒醒…」白宇一邊試著把韓光架到肩上，一邊試圖叫醒他。

就在他好不容易讓韓光成功掛到他肩上時，就聽見一道總令他日思夜想不成眠的嗓音傳來：「小白…你們，還好嗎？」

「龍、龍哥，你怎麼會在這裡？」吃力地抬頭，白宇望著面前的朱一龍有點驚訝地問道。

接著他感覺到掛在自己身上的韓光呼吸節奏明顯頓了下――這傢伙果然在裝睡！

「昂，我…」胡亂比了下隔壁包廂，朱一龍露出個有點傻氣的笑答道：「我剛好來吃飯，看見你們也在，所以過來打個招呼…」

幸好白宇沒精神注意他不太自然的謊言，他瞄了眼仍低著頭不言不語裝死的韓光，還在猶豫是否該拜託朱一龍幫忙，朱一龍卻已經主動走過來架起韓光另一邊的手臂，甚至放低身子將大部分重量都分散到自己那邊：「你朋友醉得有些厲害，有叫車了嗎？」

「有，叫了，應該差不多要到了。」白宇忙回答著，詫異的發現朱一龍雖然看著清秀文弱，沒想到力氣倒是不小，有他幫忙確實輕鬆很多。

再加上剛剛還掛在白宇身上裝死的韓光此時終於願意自己出點力了，三個人總算順利出了店門。

車子不久就抵達門口，朱一龍幫忙讓韓光坐到後座，然後看著白宇打開副駕的門，心下有股衝動想一起坐上車，即便他根本不知道自己能用什麼藉口跟著去。

幸好白宇只是跟司機溝通地址與車資，掃碼付款後就下了車。關上副駕的門，白宇走到後座輕拍了拍韓光，低頭叮嚀韓光到家後傳個訊息給自己，接著關上門向司機大哥打個招呼，便目送車子離開。

等車子走遠了，白宇才嘆息似地呼出一口氣。

心頭還一團亂的他，轉頭看見正望著自己發呆的朱一龍，才開始擔心起剛剛龍哥在那裡多久了？他都聽到什麼了？

「龍哥，你…」伸出食指在空中比劃了半天，白宇不知道該如何問才好，最後只能抓抓臉頰：「你要回家了嗎？」

「昂，差不多要回家了…」勉強勾起個微笑，朱一龍看上去似乎不太有精神的答道。

「那…我們一起走吧？」

「好。」

於是兩人各懷心事踏上歸途。

察覺到朱一龍心情不好的白宇，在心裡過濾各種可能的原因。今天他龍哥怎麼自己一個人出來吃飯？朱小魚呢？小魚媽媽呢？難不成是吵架了？

白宇很想問，卻又覺得打探人家的家務事不太好，在內心掙扎半天簡直快憋死了。韓光的告白已經被他拋諸腦後，此刻他只想知道朱一龍為什麼不開心。

朱一龍住的小區距離「Luna」只隔了三條街，心不在焉的白宇一直到兩人又走過了一個街區才意識到這件事：「欸？龍哥，剛剛不是到你家小區了嗎？」

「昂，我，我陪你走回家，再回去。」不自覺抓著衣角的朱一龍抬頭望著看不見幾顆星星的夜空，輕聲回答道。

「啊…好啊…」這下白宇更肯定他龍哥是跟老婆吵架了。

怎麼辦？心上人跟他的現任吵架了，自己該怎麼辦？貼心安慰？聽他抱怨？趁、趁虛而入？

啊呸！都是跟何子維那種傢伙混太久，人品思想都被帶歪了！

白宇還在做著內心鬥爭，全然不知道此時的朱一龍也正在天人交戰。

事實上，剛剛朱一龍雖然靠近竹簾想知道他倆說了什麼，但在店內音樂與其他顧客的交談聲干擾之下，他只斷斷續續聽見幾個詞，例如韓光說「…我喜歡你…」、「想擁抱你、觸碰你…」再如白宇說「我也很喜歡你…」

除此之外，就是兩人相擁著許久許久的身影。

所以自己已經沒機會了嗎？收回視線，不自覺咬著指甲發呆的朱一龍，直到看見白宇去結帳的身影才回過神來。

不行，至少要做最後一次努力。於是他鼓起勇氣走到白宇他們的包廂去，看見白宇正吃力的試圖扛起韓光便主動上前幫忙。

他本想問白宇能否給自己一點時間談談，但看著白宇清澈的雙眼，他又什麼都問不出口了。好不容易積攢起來的勇氣也迅速流失。

如果白宇真的跟韓光交往了，那自己的心意只會對他造成負擔，說出來又有什麼意義呢？不過就是滿足自己想傾訴的欲望而已。

就在最後一絲勇氣即將消散時，白宇出乎意料的沒一起上車，還約自己一起散步回家…

這下朱一龍心頭的小小火苗又再次燃起。

有沒有可能，白宇其實沒答應韓光？抑或是，白宇其實無法接受男性的追求？但如果是後者，那自己這段時間從彼此互動裡感覺到的又是什麼？

反覆在心裡思考這幾個問題的朱一龍，對白宇想避免尷尬而起的話頭都沒給什麼回應，兩、三次後，白宇也不再刻意找話說了。

雖然見面次數不多，但走了這麼長一段路卻說不到三句話的狀況還是第一次，白宇偷看了朱一龍微蹙的眉頭一眼，無聲苦笑了下。看來龍哥是真的很煩惱與小魚媽媽吵架的事啊…

兩人就這樣靜默無言的走到了白宇住的小區門口，然而白宇轉過身正想道別時，幾乎沉默了一路的朱一龍卻沒頭沒尾的忽然開口：「小白，你、你喜歡男人嗎？」

「啊？」被這突如其來的問題嚇了跳的白宇，意會過來後苦笑道：「原來你聽見了啊，那啥，我…我已經拒絕阿光了…」

白宇試圖避開那個答案，但沒想到朱一龍聽見他並沒有答應韓光後，反而更加緊追不捨：「那你、你能接受男性作為你的愛人嗎？」

白宇本來想乾脆坦承自己能接受，但他張開了口卻又頓了下，他不確定朱一龍是抱著什麼想法問出這個問題，萬一誠實說了，他倆的友誼小船也跟著沉了，該怎麼辦？

於是念頭一轉，便口是心非的笑了笑：「怎麼可能？我是直男欸，鋼鐵直男。」

朱一龍聞言，反應卻不如白宇預期的鬆了口氣，而是有些愣住，接著很勉強地牽動嘴角輕聲回道：「昂，這樣啊…」

「龍哥…」被朱一龍的反應弄得一頭霧水的白宇，敏感的察覺朱一龍似乎還想說些什麼，朱一龍望著地板好一會兒，接著什麼都沒說突然衝他笑著擺擺手：「很晚了，你快點回去休息吧！」

「龍哥，你是不是有什麼話…」他龍哥這一連串的舉措讓白宇感到十分困惑，不住開口問道，然而朱一龍卻很快打斷了他的問題：「沒有。」

「呃，好、好…」望著緊抿著唇直盯著自己的朱一龍，白宇遲疑地揮了揮手：「那，晚安了，龍哥。」

「晚安。」

朱一龍的眼神很複雜，白宇看不懂，只能摸不著頭腦地轉身走進小區大門，可他才剛踏進去一步，就被朱一龍一句語氣匆促的輕聲問話砸懵在原地。

「如果我告訴你我喜歡你，你會接受我嗎？」

「什麼？」白宇詫異地回身，但身子才轉到一半就被人一把抱住，接著朱一龍那細聽之下略帶顫抖的溫柔嗓音在耳際響起：「我、我很喜歡你…小白…」

「你在說什麼？龍哥別開玩笑了…」不敢相信自己聽見了什麼的白宇，乾笑兩聲做著垂死掙扎。

「不是玩笑，小白。」聽見白宇的笑聲，朱一龍著急地將雙臂收得更緊：「我是真的很喜歡你！我、從我…」

「龍哥，別說了！」白宇回過神後，用盡全力推開朱一龍。

理解到朱一龍是認真在告白的白宇，比起驚訝，更強烈的感覺卻是憤怒。

明明已經有家室，明明看上去很愛孩子，明明是個任誰來看都是完美無缺的好丈夫、好爸爸，為什麼卻在此時此刻對自己說這樣的話？

「小白，我想告訴你…」慌張地伸出雙手，朱一龍試圖想解釋些什麼，但白宇壓根不想聽。

「你到底知不知道自己在說什麼？」白宇激動得眼眶都紅了，誰都不能摧毀朱一龍在他心中的美好形象，包含朱一龍本人！

他搖搖頭，語氣前所未有的堅定與冷漠：「不可能，龍哥，我們不可能。」

「小白…」帶了點祈求，朱一龍形狀好看的桃花的大眼中瞬間蒸騰起一層霧氣，無措地喚道：「小白，我…」

糟糕，怎麼就不小心搞砸了呢？為什麼就不能再多等一段時間呢？朱一龍懊惱地想著，咬著下唇又想上前。

白宇見不得朱一龍這模樣，乾脆別開視線接連後退幾步：「別過來，龍哥，到此為止吧…」

「不是…小白你聽我說…」

「好了！」白宇稍微提高了音量阻止朱一龍繼續說下去，接著，他用彷彿被逼進絕境的語氣無力地說道：「拜託你，別再破壞你在我心裡的形象了，龍哥，算我拜託你…」

不要成為出軌的負心漢，不要成為薄情寡幸的壞男人，不要讓我變成破壞別人幸福的元兇，不要讓我變成面目可憎的第三者…

「我們不會有未來的，無論你之前感覺到什麼，那都是誤會，到此為止吧…」

看著白宇因為激動而微顫的肩，看著白宇通紅眼角噙著的淚，朱一龍一句話都說不出來了。

白宇的話讓他殘餘的一絲勇氣也被晚風無情捲走了，他不知道能怎麼挽留，也沒辦法假裝沒事，只能望著白宇無助的默默流下眼淚。

他確實搞砸了，他怕是永遠失去白宇了。

朱一龍的沉默讓白宇忍不住將刻意別開的視線又調轉回來，他看見朱一龍神情痛苦地低下頭轉身，看見自他下巴墜落的淚水。

「我知道了，對不起…」朱一龍的聲音很微弱，但白宇依然能清晰聽見他字句間挾帶的哽咽。

那瞬間，白宇的心無法抑止的疼痛起來。

他想拉住緩緩離去的朱一龍，想不顧一切大聲告訴他其實自己也很喜歡他，想緊緊回抱住他，但最終，他只是任朱一龍在模糊的視線中逐漸消失。

「我也是…很喜歡你啊…」不知道過了多久，白宇才很輕很輕的喃喃了句。

一個晚上拒絕了兩個自己很重視的人的告白，頭痛心也痛的白宇，吹著微風呆愣地抬首望向看不見月亮的墨黑色天空，緩慢地伸出中指：

「去你的老天爺！」

9.我喜歡他…

隔天下午三點左右，白宇才頭昏腦脹地醒來。

昨天晚上回到家，打開朱一龍給他準備的便當後，他一個人默默流著淚吃完，已經冷了的飯菜依然散出美味的香氣，但吃進嘴裡的滋味卻差了很多。

下半夜，許是太晚吃飯或是吃了冷掉的飯菜，他的胃開始隱隱作痛，本就哭到眼睛腫的白宇連哭都哭不出來了，只能蜷縮在床上望著連路燈光芒都照不到的漆黑窗子發呆，思考自己怎麼就把日子過成了這副模樣。

後來也不知道什麼時候又迷迷糊糊睡著，直睡到下午三點。

在床上翻滾幾圈，薄被被捲成了麻花纏在身上，白宇瞪著天花板發呆，手機不想碰，飯不想吃，腦子不想動…

不，該死的腦子不受自己控制，但還是會自動想起那個不該想的人，與昨天之前完全沒差別，那個人的聲音、笑容、微小的眼神、舉動，依然在腦子裡一次次重播。

「啊――」抱著枕頭，白宇撕心裂肺的嘶吼著…

然後邊咳嗽邊跑進廚房倒水喝，腳上還纏著那條皺得不成形的薄被。

即使感情不順遂，日子還是得過。

白宇洗漱過後，開始整理起久沒打掃歸置的家。掃地、拖地、擦窗戶、擦櫃子的灰塵、洗衣服、晾衣服、曬被單，等房間打掃好後，進到幾乎不開伙的迷你廚房去洗碗。

堆積很久的碗盤草草刷洗過便放到架上晾乾，唯獨某個印著哆啦A夢圖案的深藍色便當盒，白宇洗了很久。

洗到眼淚都掉下來了還沒洗完。

最後，才拖著疲憊身體與更加睜不開的核桃眼睛進到浴室去，刷洗完浴室再順便洗了個澡。

洗完澡後的白宇覺得自己彷彿重生了一般，躺在床上盯著天花板大約三十分鐘後，終於有勇氣拿起一直被他刻意冷落的手機。

通知爛依然掛著好幾則未讀訊息，但這次他選擇先點開群組訊息。

早上，韓光突然在群組裡丟了個消息，說他決定接受之前公司主管的延攬，到那位主管尚在草創階段的遊戲公司擔任美術總監，而工作地點，在八千多公里外的澳大利亞布里斯本。

其他三人看見訊息時先是嚷著太突然，後來又說機會難得應該把握，最後開始約餞別宴。

白宇幾乎一整天都沒碰手機，章若云照慣例開始cue他，都沒收到回應後，不知道昨晚發生了什麼事的三人就又開始嘴欠亂猜起來，直到韓光傳來的一則訊息：「不必餞別了，我下週二就出發，可能約不到了。」三人才又轉移話題與目標，喊著韓光太無情怎麼走得這麼匆促。

白宇看完訊息後，立刻點開與韓光的私訊。

昨晚韓光喝得滿醉的，但回到家還是記得傳了句「我到家了」報平安。

白宇略過訊息，直接播了語音通話給他，響了許久許久，韓光才接起來：「…喂？」

「阿光…」電話是通了，但白宇卻不知道自己為什麼要播這通電話了。

他想問韓光這麼急著走是不是因為自己，但得到肯定的答案後又能如何？他無法回應韓光的感情，也沒資格說那些空泛的安慰，若是挽留又顯得有點自以為是，他要用什麼身份留他下來？況且，沒準阿光只是不想錯失難得的機會呢？

一陣短暫的沉默後，還是韓光先開了口：「白，如果你想問我接受那份工作的事，那我不想騙你，會答應除了我確實想要那個機會以外，更多的原因是因為你…雖然我前主管邀了我很多次，但我都沒答應，因為我想留在有你的地方…」

白宇仰起頭閉上眼，他從來沒想過無法回應別人的愛是這麼痛苦的一件事，從前也不是沒有拒絕過別人的愛慕與告白，但韓光不是別人，是他很重視的好友、死黨。

說他自私也好，他真的不想失去這個朋友。「阿光…我…我們，不能繼續當朋友嗎？」

「白，對不起，我原本也以為我還能像之前一樣與你開玩笑，可以假裝沒事繼續跟你當朋友，但…」輕嘆口氣，韓光苦笑著道：「但昨天見到他以後，我發現我沒自己想得這麼豁達，我沒辦法平心靜氣看著你們在一起…」

「我們不會在一起…」我們不能在一起。

「但就算不是他，也不會是我，對吧？」韓光笑了笑，聲音很輕地說道：「給我一點時間吧！白，給我一點時間整理我的心情，再那之前，我們各自安好吧！」

白宇胸口湧上一股難以言說的感傷，但他知道自己沒什麼能說的了：「阿光，對不起…」

「別道歉，不是你的錯。」韓光的聲音依然溫柔，努力用輕鬆的語氣說著：「你這麼好、這麼討人喜歡，又不是你的問題。」

「是我還沒辦法面對而已。」直到最後，韓光依然笑著，反正語音通話時白宇看不見他眼中的淚水：「就這樣吧，再見了，白宇。」

掛掉電話後，白宇又倒回床上瞪著天花板，好吧，根本沒有重生，他還是這個他，不知道能怎麼辦的無能為力的他。

直到手機震動了下，白宇才再次舉起手機看了眼。韓光傳了一段訊息過來，寫著「沒人會因為陽光太溫暖舒服令人心生嚮往而怪罪太陽，只要太陽每天照常升起，就是件值得感激的事了。我真心希望你能幸福，也一直都會是你的朋友，這點你不必擔心。」

「謝謝你，阿光，真的謝謝你。」被感動到的白宇立刻傳了則語音訊息過去：「我也希望你能幸福。」

輕呼出口氣，白宇又看了通知爛裡其他的垃圾訊息與廣告，最後最後，才終於點開了朱一龍的訊息。

最後一則訊息，是在今天凌晨兩點多傳來的，看著那幾句話，白宇的心不禁緊縮疼痛起來。

「小白，能認識你我真的很高興，也謝謝你。」

「昨天晚上對不起，但別擔心，我不會再打擾你了。」

「再見了，小白。」

相較於韓光的道別帶來的感慨，朱一龍的道別帶來的則是狠狠一刀的傷。

還是自己親手抓著刀子往心口上狠刺的傷，遶是傷得血肉模糊也怪不了誰。

他沒回覆朱一龍，事實上他現在誰的訊息都不想看也不想回覆了。

白宇一直是個挺會帶動氣氛的大男孩，雖自來熟卻又懂得把握分際，不會讓人對他的熱情反感，性格活潑也喜歡交朋友的他，在人際關係上總無往不利，在感情這件事上也都十分順利。

從前覺得戀愛這件事並不困難到值得費心煩惱的白宇，人生第一次感受到愛情帶來的痛苦。

原來心痛，是真的會痛到難以呼吸，哭都哭不出來啊…

隔天，白宇也不想振作了，就在床上躺了一天，滴水未進，直到傍晚五點多才被一陣急促的敲門聲逼得不得不下床。

打開門，看見是章若云後，白宇面無表情地打算直接關上門。

「欸欸欸！你就這麼對待特地跑來看你的爸爸啊！不肖子！」用全身抵住門的章若云罵罵咧咧的，眼神中卻寫滿擔心。

一整天沒吃東西的白宇也沒什麼力氣，試了一會兒都沒能關上門，便乾脆讓他進來。

「想喝水自己倒。」都這麼熟了也懶得招呼客套，白宇用著沙啞的聲音說了一句後，又倒回床上繼續他的辟穀修仙之路。

「你才該喝水吧！聲音是怎麼了？」章若云極其自認的進了迷你廚房倒了兩杯溫水，接著一屁股坐到床沿語氣浮誇的說道：「兒子，你昨天一整天都沒回覆訊息也沒點讚朋友圈，嚇死為父了！」

「才一天值得這麼大驚小怪嗎？」眼神空洞的白宇有氣無力的回道：「你爹我失戀了，沒心情跟你貧，滾回去吧！」

「失戀？怎麼你最近有戀過嗎？」不知從哪裡拿出一個保溫罐打開，章若云開玩笑地說道：「該不會是跟你龍哥吧！你們真的有一腿啊？」

「…如果不會說話你可以別說話。」聞言，白宇不住翻了個白眼。

嘴欠歸嘴欠，該做的事還是要做，章若云從保溫罐裡倒出一碗熱騰騰的香菇雞肉粥後拉起白宇：「先起來吃飯，你這個笨蛋今天該不會真的什麼都沒吃吧！」

「…你什麼時候成我肚子裡的蛔蟲了？傻兒子。」確實一整天沒進食的白宇，聞到香菇雞肉粥的香氣後立馬感覺餓了，順從的接過碗喝了幾口：「還學會給你爹熬粥了，懂事了啊…」

「不是我煮的，是我未來兒媳婦煮的，我只負責送來而已。」章若云也不客氣地跑去廚房再拿一支湯匙回來，跟著嚐了一口：「哇！好吃，我這個兒媳婦真的很賢慧啊！」

見白宇聽完他的話後抓著湯匙沒了動作，章若云不著痕跡地嘆了口氣，收起玩笑的態度認真問道：「白宇，你跟你對象發生什麼事了嗎？」

白宇看著手上的碗，沉默了好幾分鐘，才趕在眼眶裡的淚水被蒸騰的熱氣熏出來前閉上眼開口。

他簡單扼要的說了週五晚上發生的事，包含韓光的告白與朱一龍的告白，還有自己兩次無情的拒絕。

雖然對韓光的部分有點訝異，但章若云沒多說什麼，只是拍拍白宇的肩：「阿光會沒事的，你別想太多。」

「嗯。」

「快點把粥喝了吧！無論如何都別浪費食物。」看見白宇手上的粥已經不再冒熱氣，章若云催促了下：「好歹人家千方百計聯絡上我，拜託了我給你帶粥，乖兒子，你至少喝完一碗吧！」

「章若云…」難得地叫了全名的白宇依然沒動作，只是垂下視線輕聲問道：「為什麼他明明有老婆孩子了，還說喜歡我？」

「這我怎麼知道啊？也許他結婚後才發現自己真正喜歡的是男人？」擅長滿嘴跑火車的章若云想都沒想就回答道。

聞言，白宇不帶感情的笑了聲：「如果真是那樣，那我心裡頭的龍哥可就真的崩塌到拼都拼不回去了。」

「兒子啊！但我覺得他不是那樣的人。」見狀，章若云這才正色說道：「雖然我總共也才跟他見過兩次面，但你爸爸我看人很準的，他不像是會在有婚姻的狀態下還與你糾纏不清的人…」

「我也覺得他不是，也希望他不是，可事實擺在眼前，能怎麼解釋…」捧著尚有餘溫的粥，白宇望向章若云試圖尋求一個答案。

「那你喜歡他嗎？」不回答白宇的問題，章若云反問道。

「…」答案在口中轉了兩圈，白宇放棄似的開口：「我喜歡他…」

挑挑眉，章若云笑著揉了揉白宇的腦袋：「終於坦承了啊！傻兒子。」

「但我不能喜歡他…無論如何都不行…」一想到朱小魚，白宇的愧疚感油然而生。就算再喜歡，也不能親手破壞別人原本幸福美滿的家庭。

「沒事的，乖兒子啊，聽爸爸的話，好好吃飯好好睡覺好好生活，時間會幫你解決一切問題的。」伸手攬過白宇的肩，章若云真像個老父親般拍拍他的肩：「想當年，我也失戀過…」

「打住吧，你那個蠢故事我聽到都會背了…」終於願意低下頭喝粥的白宇，意興闌珊地說道。

「什麼蠢故事！那可是我轟轟烈烈刻骨銘心的純情愛情故事欸！」

「簡稱就是蠢愛故事啊…」

「你這個傢伙！怎麼對你爸爸說話的？」用手肘輕撞了白宇一下，看見白宇眼角笑出的皺紋，章若云這才稍稍放心了些。

早上，從一起開黑的朋友那邊輾轉得到自己聯絡方式的朱一龍，突然傳訊息約自己見面，見面後只說他擔心白宇沒好好吃飯，順便問了白宇有沒有回覆他們訊息。

仔細回想後發現白宇還真的在微信上失蹤一天一夜的章若云，看得出來朱一龍是因為某些原因無法親手將粥交給白宇才拜託自己，加上他也確實擔心白宇狀況，所以也沒多問，二話不說接過朱一龍手上的保溫罐就直奔白宇家。

現在終於知道事情全貌了，原來是告白了啊，原來是拒絕了啊，原來是相逢恨晚啊…

「兒子啊，人生還很長，別吊死在一顆樹上。」

「嗯。」

早知道，還是應該保持距離的。偏偏人生，就他媽沒有早知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快結束了，預計再一章…  
> 磕磕碰碰終於快寫完了，謝天謝地XD


	6. Chapter 6

10.小魚媽媽

前一天晚上冰敷了很久才讓眼睛消腫的白宇，翌日如常到學校工作，如常帶著孩子們上課玩耍，如常陪伴朱小魚。無論他跟朱一龍的關係如何改變，也不能影響他作為朱小魚小跟班這件事，畢竟大人的事與孩子無關。

然而朱小魚似乎還是敏感地察覺到什麼，今天總是直盯著白宇瞧，只不過有心事的小白菜老師沒注意到這件事，直到放學前朱小魚突然送了白宇一張圖，才讓他意識到即使自己努力避免了，卻還是不小心將私人情緒帶進工作裡。

朱小魚畫的那張圖上有兩個簡筆人，一個穿著白上衣與粉色圍裙，另一個同樣穿著白上衣，衣服上有只青色小恐龍，下身穿著藍色褲子，兩個簡筆人帶著笑容手牽手，身旁塞滿許多彩色圓球與黃色笑臉，童趣的筆觸與鮮明色彩令人看了心情愉悅。

「小魚…」然而白宇卻抓著圖滿腹困惑，他看得出來上面畫的是自己與朱一龍，但看不懂朱小魚為什麼要這麼畫。「這是什麼意思？」

「我喜歡的東西，送給你，小白菜老師。」笑眼彎彎的朱小魚用著甜甜的嗓音解釋道。見白宇還是對著畫紙一臉懵，朱小魚乾脆伸出小手依序指了指畫中的兩人、其中一顆彩色圓球、其中一個黃色笑臉解釋道：「龍龍、小白菜老師、彈珠、開心。」

「這些是…你喜歡的東西？」沒想到朱小魚會把自己也列入喜歡的事物之一，白宇被感動到有點鼻酸。

「嗯。」用力點了下頭，朱小魚抿著嘴笑了，純真澄澈的彎彎大眼瞬間讓白宇聯想到朱一龍。

緊捏著畫紙眨了眨眼，白宇趕緊做了個深呼吸壓下想哭的衝動，嘴角揚起一個燦爛笑容。「謝謝你，小魚，我會好好珍藏的。」

朱小魚依然甜甜笑著，他的小白菜老師臉上終於出現自己熟悉的笑容了，跟著煩惱一整天的朱小魚這才放下心來。

龍龍已經不開心了，他希望至少小白菜老師別不開心。

「玫瑰班朱小魚，回家囉！」校門口的老師用唱名的廣播聲傳來，班主任便過來牽了朱小魚出去。朱小魚離開前還特別又朝白宇揮揮手，讓白宇的心暖得快要化開。

今天朱一龍沒進學校帶朱小魚。白宇知道，他龍哥以後應該都不會進學校接送朱小魚了，如同那天過後便不再亮起小紅點的微信對話框。

這樣也好，本來就應該是這樣的。

手不由自主地撫過那個穿著小青龍上衣的簡筆人，白宇輕嘆口氣說服著自己。

可是，道理我都懂，心還是會痛啊。

這週過得十分緩慢，白宇覺得自己像是沒了對生活的期待，每天下班回家既不想打遊戲也不想聊微信，打開微博刷沒兩下就又關掉。除了向章若云報備自己還好好活著以外，幾乎從社群上人間蒸發。

多數空閒時間裡他都在放空，放空時，朱一龍的模樣就會浮現在腦海裡，他已經放棄去控制自己的大腦，就任憑他龍哥在腦海裡對自己靦腆微笑，對自己眨著那雙美麗的桃花眼。

只是腦海裡的朱一龍笑著笑著，最後總是會切換到那天晚上轉身離去時壓抑痛苦的模樣，落下的淚水常常不小心就落進了白宇的眼睛裡。

人生有時候確實該對自己狠心一點，但下手太狠了疼的也還是自己，所以僅剩的這一點點念想，實在是捨不得用蠻力拔除了。

即使感覺日子過得緩慢，時間也還是一分一秒不停地前進著，週四，朱小魚在課間突然拉著白宇的圍裙問道：「小白菜老師，你為什麼不理龍龍了？龍龍做錯事了嗎？」

面對這個問題，白宇一時語塞，支吾半天才蹲下身子笑著說：「我沒有不理他啊，只是…只是最近比較忙…」

「比較忙？」直視白宇雙眼的朱小魚輕聲問道。

「對啊！比較忙所以沒辦法跟龍哥見面…」被朱小魚認真的眼神看得有點心虛的白宇含糊的回答著，然而朱小魚聞言，卻低下頭翹起小嘴，明顯不太開心。

「小魚，怎麼了？」摸摸朱小魚的頭，白宇柔聲問道：「你…生氣了？」

「沒有…」說沒有，但低垂的雙眼與嘟起的嘴構成的表情就是：我不開心。

「沒事，小魚，那啥…」白宇想要哄他但又不想說謊話，嗯嗯啊啊半天，說不出一句完整的話來。

「…也這樣說…」朱小魚呢喃了句什麼，白宇沒聽清楚。

「你說什麼？小魚？」

「爸爸跟媽媽也這樣說！比較忙…」委屈到掉下眼淚來的朱小魚，小手氣呼呼地扭著裙子：「都是騙人的…」

「小、小魚啊…」白宇慌張地抽紙巾幫朱小魚按去臉頰上的斗大淚珠，忙輕輕抱住他哄著：「別哭別哭，沒騙人，小白老師最近確實比較忙，等我有空了，再、再做麵給你吃，好嗎？」

朱小魚哭得抽抽噎噎的，聽見白宇說的話後甕聲甕氣地問道：「跟龍龍一起嗎？」

「呃，嗯…」在心裡責備自己一萬次的白宇，還是無奈地說了謊：「跟龍龍一起，一起做好吃的麵給你吃，好嗎？」

「真的嗎？」似乎被大人敷衍了很多次的朱小魚沒辦法立刻相信，長長睫毛上凝著淚水，看上去楚楚可憐地問道。

「真的！沒騙你！」身為標準顏控的白宇本來就對美麗可愛的人沒輒，見狀趕忙用力點頭並伸出小指：「不然咱倆拉勾勾做約定。」

「好。」得到了承諾的朱小魚破涕為笑，努力吸著鼻子勾住白宇的手指輕晃著：「小白菜老師跟龍龍一起煮麵給我吃，打勾勾了不能反悔。」

「昂，好…」白宇啊白宇，你就是個宇宙大笨蛋。看著朱小魚雨過天青的笑臉，白宇的心上卻飄來一片烏雲，頃刻傾盆大雨。

難熬的一週終於還是來到最後一天，週五放學時分，白宇抱了一疊學期總評量表要到辦公室去整理，出教室時遇到正與班主任聊天的奉豆豆媽媽，忙禮貌地打了個招呼，接著繼續朝辦公室走去，可才走沒幾步，白宇卻聽見豆豆媽媽說：「…上次見到朱先生就覺得他一表人才又有禮貌，我們還幫他物色了幾個好對象，正想介紹呢！誰知道這幾天他都不進來接小魚，都沒機會說上話…」

白宇聞言，腳步不禁慢了下來，豆豆媽媽口中的朱先生，是指朱一龍嗎？畢竟全校也就只有一個朱小魚。但如果是，為什麼要幫他介紹對象呢？如此一來他們把小魚媽媽置於何處？

想問又不知道該不該問的白宇，站在轉角處猶豫半天，直到豆豆媽媽牽著奉豆豆離開，才又邁開大步，抱著滿腹疑惑進了辦公室。

沒想到他才剛坐下不久，評量表都還沒分類好就聽見向日葵班的班主任過來喊自己：「小白老師，朱小魚的家長說有事要找你，請你過去一下。」

朱小魚家長？龍哥？

「啊，好，我馬上過去。」無論兩人現在狀態如何，工作與私事還是要分明的，白宇趕緊夾好手上的資料，起身回教室去。

但走近教室門口時，卻沒見到他預想中的那個人，反而看見一位身材修長、髮長及肩，穿著米白色合身套裝的女性在與班主任說話，雖然從白宇的角度看不見那位女性的臉，但他的手正牽著朱小魚，想來應該是…

白宇突然很想轉身走人，剛才說的公私分明讓他見鬼去吧。

「欸，小白老師來了！」但班主任一看見白宇就立刻招手讓他過去，白宇只好掛著禮貌的微笑走向他們。「小魚媽媽，跟你介紹一下，這位就是小白老師。」

「小魚媽媽你好。」白宇趕緊欠身點頭打招呼。

小魚媽媽望著白宇，並沒有立刻開口，而是仔細的上下打量了他一回，接著在白宇感到尷尬前適時地露出親切的甜美微笑，伸出右手與白宇輕握了下：「初次見面，你好。」

白宇看著眼前姿態大方笑容溫暖的女性，總覺得眉眼間和朱一龍十分相似。這難道就是所謂的夫妻相嗎？他不住腹誹著，帶了點酸澀。

班主任在白宇過來後，又簡單寒暄幾句就去照看還沒回家的孩子們，於是便剩下小魚媽媽與白宇兩人大眼瞪小眼。

「小白老師，謝謝你平時對我們小魚的照顧，小魚回到家總是念叨著小白菜老師，我都要吃醋了。」小魚媽媽微笑著打破隱約浮現的尷尬氛圍玩笑道，那彎彎的笑眼實在太像朱一龍，讓白宇一瞬間不住走神，他眨眨眼低下頭試圖撈回自己的心神，就聽見小魚媽媽接著說下去：「其實不只小魚，也常聽一龍提起你呢！今天終於見到小白菜老師的廬山真面目了，不枉我特地請假一天親自來接小魚。」

聽見朱一龍的名字，白宇臉上已經有些僵了的微笑瞬間消失，小魚媽媽觀察著白宇的表情，挑了下眉輕聲問道：「小白老師，你跟一龍關係蠻好的，對嗎？」

「呃，龍哥…我…」沒料到小魚媽媽會突然這麼問的白宇，差點咬到舌頭：「那個，我跟朱先生…」

「沒事沒事。」見白宇這麼緊張，小魚媽媽不住失笑地輕拍拍他的手臂：「我只是隨口跟你聊聊而已，放輕鬆點。」

摸不準小魚媽媽此行目的的白宇根本無法放鬆，他勉強掛著笑抓抓後頸，還是回答不出來。

與白宇相對無言十多秒後，小魚媽媽大眼轉了圈，決定換個方式問：「小白老師，我們就別拐彎抹角了，我想知道的是…」

「你對我們家一龍究竟是抱著什麼樣的想法？」

聞言，白宇下意識四處張望了下，雖然眼前看上去氣質出眾的小魚媽媽應該不至於做出太出格的事，可是白宇還是有點擔心狗血連續劇中的正宮手撕小三場景，會在單純天真的幼兒園上演。

雖然自己是個根本連一口都沒嚐到的悲情空氣小三。

「小魚媽媽，您別擔心，我…我對朱先生沒什麼特別的想法…」沒注意到自己的表情略帶委屈的白宇，只對自己又一次在朱小魚面前說謊感到愧疚。

「啊…那可怎麼辦呢？這才是我擔心的事啊…」咬咬下唇，小魚媽媽輕嘆口氣道。

其實，今天小魚媽媽會特別來接朱小魚，就是想看看那顆傳說中的小白菜到底有多水靈可口、多可愛迷人，能讓彷彿對所有人類都沒情感欲望的朱一龍，為其形削骨立、萎靡不振。

見到白宇後，小魚媽媽――朱涵，終於稍稍理解了朱一龍與朱小魚為什麼這麼喜歡白宇。

人，總是會被美好的事物吸引，性格部分還沒長時間相處過尚不能妄下定論，但至少白宇散發出的氣息是純淨、和善，讓人想與之親近的，且目前看來也行止得宜，沒什麼大問題。

至於外在表象，相貌俊秀的白宇骨相生得好，雙眼溫柔澄澈笑起來如月牙，親切中帶著一股乾淨清爽的少年感，屬於愈看愈順眼討喜的類型，特別是那雙形狀優美又自然紅潤的唇…

想著想著不自覺微翹起唇，朱涵忍不住想笑，看來我們家龍龍終於遇到能喚醒他人類情感的對象了啊！

可惜，人家對他沒什麼想法呢。

「小、小魚媽媽，您這麼說是什麼意思？」被朱涵直盯著瞧的白宇，看著那張美麗臉龐上別有深意的笑，愈發摸不著頭腦，也愈發不知所措。

「小白老師，是這樣的，這幾天…」朱涵歪頭思考了一下，嚴謹地更正道：「確切來說，是上週五晚上開始，一龍就有點不對勁。」

「這幾天更是除了畫案子以外的時間，就只抓著手機發呆，飯不好好吃、也不看書也不打遊戲，反常得很。我問了他好幾次，他才說…」眨眨大眼，朱涵直直望進白宇的雙眼，露出一個有些無奈又憂心的表情道：「他說他跟心上人告白，但被拒絕了。」

白宇瞪圓了雙眼，終於開始覺得事情有點不對勁。小魚媽媽…怎麼能平心靜氣的告訴自己這件事？

然而朱涵的下一句話立刻給了他解答。

「所以我很好奇，能讓我那個只差一步就絕塵出家的弟弟，甘願踏入紅塵凡心大動的人，是個什麼樣的孩子。」

弟弟？弟弟！

白宇震驚的表情毫不掩飾地表現在臉上，朱涵見狀不住微瞇起眼：「小白老師，怎麼了嗎？」

「您剛剛說…龍哥是你…弟弟？」還沒能回神的白宇怔怔地又問了一次。

「嗯哼，一龍是我弟弟，這有什麼問題嗎？」被白宇的驚訝弄得一頭霧水的朱涵，困惑地低頭看了正啃著手指甲發呆的朱小魚一眼，再看向瞪圓雙眼彷彿正在重新開機的白宇。「小白老師，你還好嗎？」

「小魚媽媽，那…小魚爸…」還在初始化系統的白宇呆呆地開口問道，朱涵趕緊提高了音量打斷他的話：「小白老師！」

白宇嚇了跳閉上嘴，接過朱涵示意的眼神後心下了然，雖然不知道確切原因，但小魚爸爸這個話題似乎不能在朱小魚面前提起。

不過白宇的反應還有問出口的話，倒給了朱涵一點靈感，他思索幾秒後猛然瞪大和朱一龍相似的桃花大眼，輕掩著口：「小白老師，你該不會一直以為一龍是小魚的…」

露出一個尷尬的苦笑，白宇舔舔唇默認了，接著想到這一週來發生的所有事情，他不住縮起肩膀用雙手掩住臉，窘迫到希望自己能瞬間消失。 

原來自己自頭至尾都誤會了朱一龍啊！

「所以，你是因為這個原因才拒絕一龍的？」見白宇掩著臉微微點了下頭，朱涵大眼轉了圈緊接著順勢問道：「那你其實也喜歡一龍，對吧？」

頓了一下，白宇再次幅度很微小地點了下頭，他的耳朵與脖頸熟透了似的，紅得都快冒煙了。

「我的天啊…」想通整件事後感到荒唐又離譜的朱涵，單手掩住嘴努力控制自己別笑得太誇張，但，這兩個傻瓜到底在幹什麼啊？

明明都互相傾心了，居然還能鬧出這樣的烏龍來。

不過也不知道該說幸還是不幸，朱一龍喜歡上的人，是個跟他一樣單純的傻孩子，至少不用太操心自己的傻弟弟被人騙。

「你怎麼不問他呢？只要一句話就能免去誤會啊，你們倆還真是…」輕搖了搖頭，朱涵既無奈又不住為朱一龍感到萬幸。

至少他的感情有穩穩地傳遞到他心上人手中，且人家也有意想回應的，只不過卡在一個傻氣的誤會上罷了。

「我也不知道為啥，就覺得龍哥應該是小魚的…」還沒從真相中回神的白宇，用力的搓搓臉後從指縫間望著朱涵：「小魚媽媽，龍哥會不會覺得我很蠢啊…」

「這我可不知道…」總算努力忍住笑意的朱涵，用手指抹去眼角憋出的淚水道：「他跟你差不多傻，誰笑誰還不一定呢！」

摸摸鼻子，白宇又呵呵笑了兩聲，突然覺得這幾天的悲傷與難過確實太值得笑了，但想起朱一龍被自己拒絕後痛苦的神情，白宇的心便不住揪著疼。

他才不會笑龍哥呢，他還想抱著他龍哥好好安慰，好好道歉。只不知道還來不來得及… 

「小白老師，你晚點下班後有事嗎？」看見白宇冷靜下來後略帶懊悔的表情，朱涵想了想開口邀約道：「方不方便一起吃個飯？」

有些時候，還是需要身旁的人用力推一把啊！特別是當事人都太過小心翼翼時。

但誰沒有因為太過珍惜而握得太緊，不小心就把珍視的事物捏碎在手心的經驗呢？正是因為太在乎才不敢冒險，太在乎才害怕碰觸自己劃出的界線啊。

晚餐過後，白小宇再次充滿電，擁有滿滿的動力與勇氣全速前進了！他本來就是喜歡上誰便會主動追求的人，既然沒有原先擔心的阻礙存在，還慢吞吞磨蹭就不是他了。

時隔一週，今天的夜空看上去怎麼如此迷人？

感謝老天，我收回那天晚上的中指。白宇抬首望著隱約看得見星星的天空在心裡想著。

11.失物尋回

美好的週六早晨，朱涵一大早便敲響朱一龍家的門――這個小區的住宅都是一層兩戶的格局，朱一龍就住在朱涵對面那戶――把朱一龍挖起床，也不管他還睡眼惺忪一臉迷茫便催促著：「一龍，我等一下有重要的客人要來，你好好打理洗漱一下，早點過來準備早餐。」

「昂…」平時朱涵偶爾會招待公司同事到家裡吃飯，朱一龍也懶得多問來者何人，只是意興闌珊地問道：「幾個人？」

「一個，就一個！你好好表現啊！早餐準備得豐盛點。」朱涵擺擺手先回自己家裡去喊朱小魚起床。

朱涵離開後，朱一龍又躺在床上賴了幾分鐘才起身梳洗，然後照慣例打開手機看了眼微信朋友圈。

不看還好，一看簡直如墜深淵。

已經一週沒發朋友圈的白宇，昨天晚上十一點多突然貼了張草莓奶油蛋糕的圖片：「事情來得太突然，只能抓緊時間做了顆小蛋糕，希望他會喜歡😁也希望他能明白我的心😊」

朱一龍抓著手機盯著那張圖看了很久很久，明明覺得自己已經連悲傷都麻木了，敏感的神經卻似乎還能感受到疼痛。

看來白宇是真的對自己沒感覺，前段時間兩人之間的種種情愫，確實都是自己一廂情願，都只是一場誤會…

半個小時過去還沒看見人影的朱涵，牽著朱小魚再次敲響朱一龍家的門，等朱一龍開門後立刻氣勢如虹地問道：「朱一龍，你還要磨蹭多久？」

然而所有氣勢都在看見朱一龍通紅的眼眶與鼻頭後軟了下去，嘆口氣拍拍他的肩，朱涵不怎麼用心的安慰道：「人要向前看，一龍，別這麼死心眼。」

已經換好衣服的朱一龍，低著頭不發一語的把自己家的門關好，跟著兩人回到朱涵家，接著自覺的穿上他的哆啦A夢圍裙，進到廚房開始準備早餐。

等朱一龍煮好胡蘿蔔菠菜粥，並給朱小魚盛了一碗後，在旁邊一直盯著他上下瞧的朱涵不知道哪根筋不對，又拉著他回到他家去，打開門就直奔朱一龍房間，要他換衣服。

抓著朱涵比了半天才終於挑出的淺藍色襯衫，朱一龍無語地望著朱涵：「有必要穿這麼正式嗎？你上司要來？」

「不是，是更重要的客人，你快點換上啊！」

「等等，小魚媽媽，你該不會又給我安排了什麼相親吧…」機智的朱一龍突然發現今天朱涵說了不只一次要他注意打扮、注意表現，他無奈的垮下肩膀，難得地換了個稱呼：「姐姐，我都說了…」

「好了別囉嗦！要是不滿意我請來的客人，那等一下由你自己請他回家！」見朱一龍還想開口抗議，朱涵一把關上房門，丟下一句不容商量的：「換衣服！」便去盯著朱小魚喝粥了。

灰男孩朱一龍雖然按照指令換上一身清爽帥氣的晚禮…呃，是襯衫牛仔褲，但命運依然沒改變，回到朱涵家後還是得套上圍裙繼續煎蛋與培根。

朱小魚喝完小半碗粥後，眨著水靈大眼對朱一龍說他想吃巧克力吐司，一向疼愛朱小魚的朱一龍便趕緊從冰箱翻出巧克力醬，再烤了兩片吐司。

等他抹好一片巧克力吐司放到朱小魚面前的盤子上時，門鈴非常適時地響起，朱涵喝了口咖啡望著他，明顯不打算去應門，朱一龍只好嘆口氣脫下圍裙去開門。

然而，當朱一龍打開門看清來人後，他的大腦瞬間當機。

「呃，早、早啊，龍哥…」看著瞪大雙眼直盯著自己卻不說話的朱一龍，白宇有點尷尬地打了招呼，然後抬起手上裝著一顆草莓奶油蛋糕的純白小紙盒，舔了舔嘴唇開口：「我是來…拿回我的帽子的…」

還有，不小心忘在你那裡的一顆心。

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文結束，預計有一篇或兩篇番外，端看我囉嗦的程度決定…((遠目菸


End file.
